Puppy Love: A Wolf's Rain Story
by Lizzie Leigh
Summary: Tala is a young wolf dog that finds her way into the Wolf's Rain pack. Will they be able to help her overcome her fears and become a True wolf? And why is there something about her that sets her apart from the others?
1. History and Heartbreak

I do not own Wolf's Rain but the origional Characters in this story are mine 100 percent.I also apologize for posting such a short chapter but the others will be longer this is just kind of a background thing.

This is a bit different than the first ch 1 I posted. It's more of an introduction or a prelude really, and it gets better in chapter 2 if you don't really like it so at least read the next chapter b4 you make your final decision of whether you like the story or not.

Thanks! now on with the story.

* * *

The pampered house pet shivered under the branches of a large pine tree, as the icy rain poured down from the sky.

Tala was a young wolf/dog half breed. Small compared to a wolf, her body was lean and slender showing the characteristics of her wolf father. Her coat was a blend of black and white, resembling the pattern of her Alaskan Malamute mother's.

Her eyes used to be soft and trusting, but now they only held fear and uncertainty. One of them was a deep chocolate brown accented with gold flecks, and the other was a piercing ice blue.

Her silver collar displayed her name in flowing script, and told of her previously pampered life.

The bitter cold wind caused Tala to curl up even tighter in a futile effort to keep warm.

As a tiny puppy, Tala was a present given to a rich and influential Lady by her sister. The Lady fell in love with her the moment she saw Tala. Her husband, the Lord of the area, however did not.

He was a harsh brute of a man that knew his way around a liquor bottle and had no need for a dog, let alone one that was also part wolf. The Lady treated Tala as if she was her child, and Tala was fiercely loyal and protective of her.

This only spurned the Lord's hatred further. On more than one occasion Tala had stood between the drunken man's fury and her Lady. Her threatening fangs and menacing growls making him think twice about his intended actions.

When the Lady fell deathly ill, Tala spent every moment at her side. Her soft fur and warm eyes being the dying woman's only comfort. The day came when the Lady left this world and Tala was left with an emptiness in her heart that could not be filled.

After the funeral the Lord came home very drunk and very angry. He tore through the house destroying everything in his path. Chairs were smashed through windows, vases were shattered against walls, and the maid was even chased out of the house by airborne crystal place settings.

Tala tried to hide, but he found her and dragged her out in the open by the collar. The half breed had tried to get away and even attempted to fight back, but there was no escape from his wrath.

After the beating he passed out on the rug in the next room. When he woke up the Lord once again dragged Tala out from her hiding place and drove the wolf dog out to the middle of nowhere.

He dumped her there, leaving her wounded and alone, without a second thought.


	2. Growling Stomach, Growling Wolves

Again I do not own wolf's rain but the oc's are mine.

This is edited from my first upload but only so that it is easier to read.

* * *

Sharp pain shot up Tala's leg and into her shoulder.

She used to be able to walk on her broken leg a little bit, but now it was so bad that she could hardly stand any movement at all. The wolf dog very slowly inched her way through the forest, not knowing where she was going. She just kept walking.

Until now Tala was a pampered house dog, and she had no idea at all how to survive on her own. Even though only two weeks had passed, to Tala it felt like an eternity. The last meal she had was the day before she was dumped out here.

Hunger tore at her stomach and she was very weak. Exhaustion and the pain from Tala's leg finally got the better of her and she laid down.

Her thoughts drifted to how happy she was when she was with the Lady and how much she missed her. She missed her soft touch, her kind words, and right now she especially missed the special treats that the Lady would make for her.

Tala's keen nose could almost smell the meat that. . .

Wait a minute. She did smell meat.

Tala lifted her nose into the air and took a long deep sniff. The scent was definitely food, raw food, but food.

Tala struggled to stand and followed the enticing smell.

From the trees she peered into a clearing where there were four wolves sleeping around a half eaten deer. She studied the wolves for a moment, making sure they were all asleep, before she crept into the clearing.

The wolf dog's instincts were screaming for her to turn and run, but she was so hungry. Crouching even lower, ears back, and tail set firmly between her legs she moved forward. On three legs she stealthily crept toward the deer. The hungry dog finally reached the deer and started eating quietly.

She grabbed a big mouthful and looked around the camp, studying the wolves.

A large white wolf slept directly in front of her on the other side of the small clearing. Next to him was a slightly chubby brown wolf with a black collar. In the corner of the grassy area slept a grey wolf with a large scar on his chest. Behind her was a black female wolf. Something about her seemed familiar to Tala, and she thought that maybe this wolf had some dog in her too.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tala thought she saw something move. She turned to see what it was and found herself nose to nose with a wolf she didn't see when she entered the clearing. He was a bit taller than Tala but looked to be about her age. He had brown and tan fur, and there were several silver bracelets on his front leg.

Tala dropped the meat she had in her mouth and stumbled backward, tripping over the deer's backend. She fell, landing right on her broken leg.

Pain shot up her leg and into her entire body. She let out a loud yelp waking all the wolves in the clearing. The now five wolves circled around Tala, blocking her in.

They didn't really look threatening but she wasn't sure if she was in danger, because this was the first time she had ever encountered wolves.

Tala stood up, but stayed crouched down low. She kept her head down, ears back, and tail between her legs, completely petrified and submissive. Her eyes darted nervously from wolf to wolf.

The grey wolf took a menacing step toward her.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he snapped causing Tala to crouch down even lower.

"Please don't hurt me. I just wanted some food."

The young wolf bounded over to her.

"Well, if you wanted food all you had to do was ask." He said smiling at her.

Everyone relaxed and the white wolf asked what her name was.

"Tala" she answered quietly as she laid down, resting her hurt leg.

The white wolf then continued the introductions. "Tala, I'm Kiba, and that's Tsume, Hige, Blue, and Toboe."

It was then that Tsume noticed Tala's collar.

"Where are your people?" he asked rather harshly.

"I don't have any people." Tala answered sadly.

Toboe laid down next to her "What happened to them?"

Tala went on and told them all about her past and why she was in the woods all alone.

"Is that how your leg was hurt?" Blue asked concerned.

Tala nodded.

"Well let me see if I can do anything to make it feel a little better." Blue changed into her human form and Tala jumped back up terrified.

"How… how did you do that?" she asked with wide eyes.


	3. Tala's Troubles

A big thank you to my reviewers thank you so much! Hope you like this one. Is this format better than the other two. I'm trying to figure out how to space it so its easier to read. on to the chapter!

* * *

"What do you mean?" Blue asked looking at her confused.

Tala took another step back "How did you change into a human?"

"We just do. All wolves can do it." Toboe said.

"Well I can't." Tala answered, relaxing.

"Have you ever tried?" Kiba asked.

"No but…"

"Well then you really don't know if you can, do you?" Kiba replied.

Tala walked over to Blue "Okay. Show me how. What do I do?"

Blue thought about that for a moment "Um… well" She changed back into her wolf form "…just think of yourself as human, and see yourself as human, I guess. Just try it and see what happens."

Tala closed her eyes and thought about what she would look like as a human. She imagined a girl with one blue eye and one brown and shiny shoulder length black hair. The girl had light colored skin and Tala's silver collar hung loosely around her neck. She wore a pair of jeans that hugged her figure at the waist but were baggy and cuffed at the bottom with a light pink ¾ sleeve polo top. A light khaki colored belt and pink and white tennis shoes completed the image Tala held in her mind.

The wolf dog willed her body to become the girl she had imagined. A kind of energy ran through her body and made all of her fur stand on end. She opened her eyes and…

…Nothing happened. Disappointed, she laid down and put her head on the ground between her front paws "I can't do it" She mumbled.

Blue changed back into human form "You'll get it." She sat next to Tala and began stroking her head.

It had been a long time since Tala had been petted. Her thoughts drifted to the Lady before she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Tala felt a sharp pain in her leg and her eyes fluttered open. She had leaned on her leg in her sleep and it was now throbbing.

The cuts she had from her beating that were not yet healed were all bandaged up. She figured that Blue had done it while she was sleeping.

Tala was all alone in the clearing, and the deer was gone, except for a small pile of meat sitting in front of her. She slowly stood and shook the morning dew from her coat.

She looked around the clearing; there was no sign of where the others had gone or if they were coming back. Tala raised her nose and inhaled deeply trying to catch their scent.

Not even the slightest whiff of wolf was in the air. She still wasn't very good at the whole using your nose thing and all she could smell was the deer meat and pine from the trees around her.

Tala called out their names and got no answer. She began to bark as loudly as she could, in hope that it would carry farther than her voice.

She heard something coming toward her through the trees. Tail wagging, Tala walked toward the noise. "I thought you guys had…"

Her words were cut short as a huge mountain lion crept out of the woods in front of her. Tala sunk down into her scared/submissive position and looked up at the lion with wide terrified eyes.

"All I want is your food dog, but I have no problem going through you to get it." The lion growled.

Tala tried to run, but she was frozen in place by fear.

The huge cat growled "Fine have it your way." and leapt at the terrified house dog.

Kiba, in his wolf form, tackled the lion just before its claws reached her. The others ran into the clearing and stood between Tala and the downed lion.

Kiba stood over the lion "BACK OFF!" He took his position in front of the pack.

Everyone was in attack mode, Tala was cowering behind Toboe, and there was a face off between the determined wolves and the hungry lion.

"It isn't worth it." The lion grumbled before sulking back off the way she came.

Everyone relaxed and Toboe turned to the still trembling Tala "Are you okay, Tala?"

"I am now that you guys are here. Thanks Kiba."

Kiba bowed his head and Tala bowed back. Everyone turned back into their human forms, except for Tala that is.

"You should eat that meat before something else smells it." Kiba said.

"I'm not really that …" She started to say.

"Oh no you don't," Toboe interrupted "you have no idea how hard it was to get Hige to save that for you. You're eating it."

"Okay, Okay" Tala said taking a mouthful of meat. She finished up and started walking with the others.

Tsume stopped and looked at her in disgust "Who said you could come?"

"Well I thought…" Tala started to say but Blue cut her off.

"Tsume be nice. She's coming with us."

Toboe walked up to Tsume "Ya Tsume, she doesn't have any where else to go and we can't leave her alone out here."

"She can't change into human form and we were planning on stopping in that town we saw. How is she supposed to follow us?" he snapped.

"Well she looks more like a dog than a wolf, and she has a collar." Kiba pointed out.

Blue took off her scarf and tied it to Tala's collar "And now she has a leash. So she is our dog, and we are just a group of people passing through."

"Fine." Tsume grumbled and started walking again.

"We'll see if we can find someone to fix up your leg while we're in town." Hige said smiling.

Tala returned his smile and the group headed off to the town.


	4. Creepy Town and a Loveable Doc

Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope this format is better it seems to be working out the best. I am trying to keep eveyone in character so please let me know if I'm doing a bad job at it. Hope you like it!

* * *

The next town wasn't that far away but it took a good amount of time for the group to get there and Tala was the reason why. She was having a very hard time keeping up with the rest of the group on only three legs.

Toboe had turned into his wolf form and fell to the back of the group to help the half breed. Kiba noticed that they were lagging behind and reluctantly slowed his pace.

The town was coming into view, so Toboe changed back into his human form and grabbed Blue's scarf that was tied to Tala's collar.

As soon as they had reached the town Hige went over and asked a few townspeople that had passed them if there was a vet in town. He bowed a quick thank you and came trotting back over to the group holding a small slip of paper.

He handed the paper to Blue "Here's where the vet is."

Kiba then stepped in "Blue, you and Toboe take Tala there, the rest of us will go and find some food and check out the town. We'll meet back here in an hour."

Everyone nodded and the new trio headed to the vet.

As they walked through the town Blue, Toboe, and Tala felt very uneasy. The town had narrow dirty streets lined with run down brick buildings. A potent smell burned the wolves' noses and smoke from several trash can fires made their eyes sting.

Everything around them seemed to be as cold as the stares they were getting from the people they walked past. Whispers followed behind them and a shiver made its way down Tala's spine.

"Something isn't right here." She whispered to her companions.

Blue took a look around; most of the stares were directed at Tala. Their eyes made Blue's skin crawl. She picked up the pace.

"I know what you mean. It's like they've never seen a dog before."

Toboe didn't like the feel of this place either "I think the sooner we get out of this place the better." he said, trying to stay calm.

Blue looked at the piece paper in her hands and compared the number that was written on it to the number on the door in front of them.

"This is it." She shoved the paper into her pocket and knocked on the door.

Their keen ears could hear movement inside the house. It took a few moments, but the door finally opened.

A short, slightly round, grey haired man quickly ushered the three strangers into his house. He stuck his head out the door and looked around, before pulling it shut and locking the many deadbolts. He closed the curtains and gave one last peek between the navy colored pieces of fabric before addressing his visitors.

The room they were in was very small. Bookcases littered the walls, and there were a few well worn, overstuffed, chairs placed around a roaring fireplace that provided the only light in the room.

The man pushed his thick black framed glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose and shuffled over to a staircase opposite the fireplace.

"This way, please." He said motioning the three of them to follow him.

The stairs were narrow and steep, so Toboe carried the injured Tala and Blue followed close behind. At the bottom of the stairs, was an exam room with a very homey feel.

The walls were painted a rich dark green and covered with shelves that held numerous books. The floors were a deep brown wood and an elegant but thread bare rug dominated the center of the room. The only things that gave this space away as an exam room were the heavy smell of antiseptic and the shining stainless steel counter and exam table.

The man put on a white lab coat and his demeanor completely changed. I'm Doctor Peaberry, everyone just calls me Doc though." He said with a grin.

He took a step over to Toboe, his warm grey eyes focused on Tala. She looked him in the eyes with her ears forward and tail wagging. Doc gave her a friendly pat on the head.

"And what do we have here?" he asked.

"Her name is Tala, and she um…" his eyes darted nervously to Blue.

"She got hit by a car." Blue said, walking up behind Toboe and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, put her down over here and let me take a look." Doc answered, motioning to the reflective table in the center of the room.

Toboe did as he was told and put Tala down carefully on the table. Tala wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so she sat on the table, holding up her injured leg.

"So it's her front leg that seems to be the problem then?"

Blue and Toboe nodded. Doc stood next to the injured wolf-dog and began scratching her ears. Tala closed her eyes reveling in how good it felt. Ever so carefully he reached down and moved her injured leg. Tala let out a loud yip and pulled her leg back in toward her body.

"_Oh so you're one of THOSE kinds of vets."_

She always hated it when the vet would come to her house, and while she was eating the bone they gave her they would stick her with a needle. It always ruined the treat.

Tala shot Doc a 'what did you do that for' look, and Doc turned to Blue.

"This is an old injury." He said with a suspicious glare.

"It happened about two or three weeks ago, and your town is the first one we have come across that had a vet."

He glared at Blue again before rattling off a number of questions: Has she been panting, spitting up blood, trouble breathing…

At Tala's prompting Blue answered no to all of his questions, and Doc refocused his attention to the injured dog in front of him.

"As far as I can tell the only problem seems to be the leg and a few minor cuts and scrapes."

Doc gently began to completely extend the broken leg. He was trying to make it as painless as possible but a whimper or two crept into Tala's throat.

He looked into her multicolored eyes "This is going to hurt." He twisted her leg and snapped the bone back into place. Pain tore through Tala's body, as she yelped and snapped at Doc's hands.

"Tala!" Toboe yelled, surprised at her actions

The Doc chuckled "It's okay, normally I get bitten. Hand me that wrap on the counter."

Toboe picked up the box he motioned to and brought it over to him. Still holding onto Tala's leg, Doc used his free hand to take out a roll of gauze. Before he could even come close, Tala bared her teeth, giving him a low warning growl.

He stopped and looked into her eyes "Calm"

Tala heard his voice echo in her mind but he never opened his mouth. She cocked her head to one side and stared at him confused.

"Good girl." Doc said, this time out loud, and began to wrap the broken leg.

Tala wrinkled her nose in thought _"There's something weird about this human."_

Once the gauze was on he wrapped Tala's leg in a black quick dry cast. The cast went from her elbow to her wrist, supporting the broken bone while not hindering her movement. She stood on the table putting weight on the leg.

Tala was elated to discover that it supported her and no longer sent waves of pain streaming through her body. She wagged her tail and licked Doc's cheek.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

"My, your very welcome." Doc said and patted her on the head.

Tala froze and every one of her muscles started to tense _"Did he just read my mind?"_

Doc handed Blue a very small medical saw, which he had pulled out of the left pocket of his lab coat "Now I am assuming that you're not sticking around here, so in about 3 weeks use this to cut off the cast."

Blue thanked him and put the instrument safely into her pocket "About payment…"

Doc cut her off before she could say another word "No need. It's not every day that I get to treat a wolf."


	5. Found Out

thank you so much for the reviews I really do appreciate it very much. 

All disclaimers apply.

Starting in this chapter the timeline is screwed up when compred to the series. I know that Blue was not travling with when they were being chased by lord orcum's(sp?) troops but that's how i'm making it so don't worry about it.

thanks again and I reallyhope you like it!

* * *

Tala's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped "How did you know I was a wolf?"

"Way to go, Tala. Now we can't even deny it." Blue said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." Tala apologized, embarrassed.

"How did you know she was a wolf Doc?" Toboe asked confused.

"Well the reason I became a vet is because I have a mental connection with animals."

"You're a telepath?" Blue scoffed with a skeptical smirk on her face.

"Yup" Doc replied "In fact, I didn't think she was a wolf until she started thinking to herself. Usually the only things I can read off of animals are feelings, but your friend here was talking to herself. So I knew all three of you were wolves after that."

Blue tried not to panic now that their cover had been blown "What do you mean all three of us?"

Doc smiled and motioned to Toboe and Blue "I knew you two were wolves the moment I saw you."

"So you read our minds when we came in, and found out we were wolves? That is sooooo cool!" Toboe said excitedly.

"Actually I didn't. There were soldiers here earlier showing pictures of suspected wolves that they were looking for. I recognized you two." Doc said with a chuckle.

"Oh." Toboe said disappointed.

Tala connected the dots of what had happened earlier "That must be why all the townspeople were acting so strange."

"Oh God, we have to warn Kiba and the others." Blue gasped.

Tala licked Doc one more time before she jumped off the table.

"Ok let's go." Toboe said as he started up the stairs.

"No wait!" Doc yelled, calling him back "Go this way." He walked across the room and moved a bookcase to reveal a tunnel. "It leads to a back alley just outside the square."

Blue thanked him again and took off down the tunnel with Toboe at her heals. Tala hung back staring into Doc's warm eyes. Once again she heard his voice echoing in her mind.

"_You are a very special wolf. Take care of yourself."_

She looked at him confused "What do you mea.."

"TALA LET'S GO!" Blue's voice echoed from the tunnel.

The Doc patted Tala on the head one last time before telling her to go. She gave him one last glance before taking off down the tunnel after the others.

_What did he mean 'special'? _She thought as she was running. Tala shook her head and pushed it to the back of her mind. _It's probably nothing._

She reached the end of the tunnel to find herself in a very dark, dingy alleyway. The stench of rotting garbage hit her like a wall, and she didn't even want to know what the puddles around her were. She wrinkled her nose and stepped around the wet spots until she was standing at the edge of the alley with Toboe and Blue.

"Okay, we're going to split up and find the others. We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes, and make sure you watch out for the soldiers." Blue whispered.

"Soldiers?" Tala asked.

"The guys in uniforms carrying guns." Toboe explained with a shudder.

"Do not let them see you." Blue warned.

"Right." Tala turned to go back the way she came and out the other end of the alley.

"Be careful." Blue said to the two younger wolves, before disappearing around the corner and into the crowd.

Tala nodded to Toboe and took off down the alley. She peered out of the alley and scanned the street in front of her. Unlike the one on the other end, this street was completely deserted.

A chill ran down her spine. The half wolf could not shake the feeling that there was something not right about this town.

She slowly made her way down the abandoned street, keeping her senses on high alert. Tala had only taken a few cautious steps, when the sound of marching footsteps ricocheted off the brick walls of the buildings.

There were at least five of them, maybe more by the sound of it. She turned toward the direction the sound was coming from just in time to see the group of soldiers come around the corner.

One of the men spotted her right away "There's one of them!"

All of their eyes were on the dog standing in the middle of the street. Tala was paralyzed by her overwhelming fear of the guns in their hands.

The soldier behind the first one shoved him "No that's just a big dog."

They were walking away when a soldier in the back got a good look at Tala "Wait! That's the dog that was with the kid and the woman!"

"Get her!" The squad leader barked.

They all ran toward the frozen wolf dog, guns drawn.

Overruling her fear, Tala turned tail and ran down the street, their bullets biting at her heals.

She knew she couldn't outrun them for long, so she darted around a corner. After winding her way through a few more blocks, she could no longer hear their footsteps behind her.

As Tala ran down another narrow alley, she turned her head to make sure she had lost them. Suddenly she collided with something.

No, make that someone. The exhausted wolf dog had run into their legs, knocking them over, and they landed right on top of her.

Tala struggled to untangle herself and get away.

"TALA!"

The familiar voice caught her attention, and she immediately stopped fighting to get up. Disorientated, she looked up into the light blue eyes of the person she had run into.

_Cher!_


	6. A Long Lost Friend, and a New Enemy

here's the next part I hope you like it! A big thanks to all my reviewers! I LOVE hearing from you guys.

all disclaimers apply

* * *

Cher looked down at the familiar dog she had tripped over "Tala? How on Earth did you get here?"

_Oh Cher. Cher. Cher! _Tala thought as she covered the woman's face with wet sloppy kisses.

The bewildered scientist pushed the excited dog's muzzle off of her face and took a good look at the animal that stood before her.

Tears came to her eyes when she saw a shadow of the Tala she once knew. This Tala was dirty and thin. Cuts littered her body and a cast revealed a broken leg.

"What did that horrible man do to you?" She asked, pulling Tala into her arms.

Cher's body shook with sobs, and her warm tears spilled onto Tala's coat. The wolf dog leaned into her trying to bring her some comfort.

_You wouldn't believe me even if I told you._

Tala's ears perked up and twitched as she heard the soldiers once again. She stood, with Cher still hugging her, and looked toward the sound.

"What is it girl?" Cher asked, releasing her grip.

Tala let out a low growl and snarled showing her teeth. The footsteps were getting closer and closer every second. She ran a few steps down the alley. She turned and barked at Cher, urging her to follow. Cher just sat there. So, Tala ran back and grabbed her sleeve tugging her arm to get her to follow.

"Tala, What's the matter?" Cher said as she pulled her sleeve from the dog's mouth.

Then she too heard the marching footsteps. Tala stepped back and started whining, begging, and pleading for Cher to come with her. Cher finally stood and took a few steps…

…toward the soldiers.

Tala couldn't possibly imagine what would compel her to go closer to them. They had guns and if given the chance would use them.

The wolf dog froze as the soldiers came around the corner. Her eyes darted back and forth between Cher, who was running toward them, and the soldiers. She had no idea what to do. Tala knew she had to get out of there, but she didn't want to leave Cher behind.

Deciding that she was the one in immediate danger, Tala turned and ran down the alley, only to be cut off by another group of soldiers. The black clad men raised their guns ready to shoot.

"STOP!" Cher's voice rang out in the alley "Don't hurt her that's my sister's dog!"

(AN: that's right Cher is the lady's sister and the one that gave tala to her)

The men lowered their guns. Tala searched the alley with her eyes desperately seeking an escape. She spotted a narrow side alley and started to run toward it. A gunshot echoed against the unyielding brick walls.

A sharp pain in her right hip caused Tala to stop. A tranquilizer dart was stuck deep in her skin. She reached back and pulled out the dart with her teeth. She had only taken two more steps toward her escape when another shot was heard.

This time the dart buried itself in the middle of her back, and Tala couldn't reach it. She glared at the soldier who had fired it.

The wolf dog could feel the effects of the drug gripping her. Her mind was starting to feel hazy. She shook her head trying to clear away the fog.

Teeth barred and growling, Tala took a few unsteady steps toward the soldiers. She stopped when her legs began to shake, and a few moments later Tala stumbled and fell muzzle first into the ground. She attempted to stand but her legs could no longer support her, and she hit the ground again.

Cher ran to her and cradled Tala's head in her lap. She stroked her soft fur telling her that everything was going to be alright. Tala didn't believe her, but her eyes became heavy and she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Payback

Thank You, Thank You, Thank You for all the reviews! I love reading them and hearing what you think even if its bad. hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's kinda short.

All disclaimers apply.

ENJOY!

* * *

Tala stared to wake up, but the pillow she was sleeping on was so soft she just snuggled closer into it and tried to fall back asleep. 

_Wait… Pillow?_

Tala's eyes fluttered open and her head shot up. Her heart pounded as she took in her surroundings.

The dust colored walls of the small canvas tent blended with the dirt floor. Behind her the drab of the room continued with a cot the same dusty brown color as the rest of the tent that was draped with a worn grey blanket.

Cher's sleeping form lay under the blanket, which rose and fell in time with her breathing. Tala smiled inwardly, knowing Cher was safe, and lay back down.

The pillow that cushioned the wolf dog from the hard ground was cameo green color, with a few canvas colored patches sewn over the worn areas.

A faded but still colorful blanket covered half of the huge pillow. It was the blanket that Tala used to sleep on whenever Cher puppy sat her.

_I can't believe she kept it._

She was just about to go back to sleep, when a young soldier came rushing into the tent. The protective wolf dog was immediately on her feet snarling at him. He stopped dead and Tala could smell terror on the teenager.

"Dr. DeGrey, Dr. DeGrey"

Cher sat up and patted Tala on the head "It's okay girl."

Still eyeing the soldier, Tala settled down and sat next to her.

"What do you want Gunny?" (a.n. Gunny is short for his rank which is gunnery sergeant)

"W-We, uhm. We g-got a lead on the other wolves, Ma'am." He replied nervously, keeping his eyes on the wolf in front of him.

Cher got up quickly and grabbed her coat. She was pulling it on when she stopped and looked at the gunny "Well don't just stand there, lead the way."

Gunny gulped nervously, forcing himself to turn away from the wary Tala to answer Cher. "Y-yes M-Ma'am."

_Kiba and the others? _Tala thought as she ran out of the tent after them.

Outside people, soldiers, were running back and forth packing trucks and loading weapons. Tala stayed close to Cher, not wanting to get separated from her in all the commotion.

When they stopped, Gunny opened the back door of a Humvee for Cher, and she climbed in. With out a second thought, and before Gunny could shut the door, Tala jumped in and sat next to her. The man in the driver's seat gaped at the huge dog in his rearview mirror.

"GET THAT _THING_ OUT OF _MY_ HUMVEE, GUNNY!" he shouted.

"Y-yes Sir!" Gunny said as he came around to the back door. He opened it and addressed Cher "Sorry Ma'am the dog can't come."

He grabbed for Tala's collar. She let out a menacing growl, warning him not to come any closer. There was no way in hell he was getting Tala out of that car as far as she was concerned.

Gunny hesitated, and the man in the front seat chuckled "What's the matter Gunnery Sergeant? She giving you lip?"

"N-no. No Sir!" Gunny answered as he once again reached for her silver collar.

This time Tala snapped at him, catching a few of his fingers with her teeth. The young man yelped as he pulled back. She didn't really want to hurt him, and his hand escaped unscathed.

Cher let out a giggle.

"I don't think she's going anywhere Major." She said to the gruff man in the driver's seat.

He scowled back at the scientist "Fine, but muzzle the thing."

Gunny disappeared behind the vehicle and returned holding a molded leather muzzle. Tala growled her disapproval, and Gunny's hands started to shake.

"Looks like she's got you shakin in your boots there grunt." The major taunted, turning around to face the back seat.

It was then that Tala realized he was the man that shot her with the tranq gun. Her eyes narrowed at him. Tala admired Gunny for even trying after she snapped at him. She didn't like the fact that the greasy, balding major in the front seat was making fun of him.

It was time for some payback.Tala lunged at the the major's smug face, hitting the metal grate that separated the front seat from the back.

Thenow terrifiedmajor got so scared that he jumped back, causing him to tumble out of his seat and onto the ground. His skin turned sheet white and he let out a girly shriek.

This time it was Cher who laughed "Well Major it seems that the gunny is not the only one she has scared."

Tala growled at him once more and then leaned toward the gunny, putting her head down so he could put the muzzle on her.


	8. New Begginings

The first thing Tala could see out of the back seat window as the humvee pulled into town, were the boys and Blue. They were surrounded by two other military cars and about eight soldiers. Tala's car came to a sudden stop, and she ran after Cher and Gunny as they headed toward the group.

A sudden gunshot rang out when one of the younger soldiers spooked. The rest of the men opened fire and all hell broke loose as the five wolves scattered.

Tala tried to go help her friends, but Gunny grabbed onto her collar "Stay here girl; you'll get hurt out there."

She looked up at him with accepting eyes and planted her paws solidly in front of Cher, ready to protect her from either side.

Gunny leaned over to Cher and yelled through the noise. "Stay here!"

When Cher nodded, Gunny took off into the battle.

The soldiers were quickly loosing the fight as Kiba, Hige, and Tsume went from soldier to soldier. Blood dripped from their pearl fangs. Guns were going off everywhere as a new group of soldiers came.

Tala decided that where her and Cher were standing was no longer safe. She grabbed Cher's sleeve and pulled her back to the Humvee. The wolf-dog cried and pawed at the door until Cher figured out what she wanted her to do.

Tala relaxed slightly as Cher climbed into the bullet proof vehicle and closed the door behind her. Tala surveyed the scene in front of her.

Blue guarded Toboe near the back of the square. Kiba, Hige, and Tsume worked their way through the soldiers, spilling their blood effortlessly, and Gunny was pleading with the major.

Feeling an urgent need to help, Tala cursed at the muzzle on her nose. She pawed at the wretched thing, desperate to get it off. She called to Toboe and Blue when it wouldn't budge, and they came running over.

"Get this thing off of me!" Tala yelled frantically.

Blue started pulling at it with her fangs. As she tore at the leather, Tala looked back at the battlefield. Kiba and Hige were finishing off the last of the soldiers, and Tsume was quickly advancing on…

…GUNNY!

"GET IT OFF _NOW_!" Tala shouted as she pulled against the strap.

She lunged after Tsume just as the leather snapped, and just as he lunged at Gunny. The bodies of the two wolves collided mid air, and they both tumbled to the ground.

Tala recovered first and planted herself firmly between Gunny and Tsume.

"What the HELL was that!" Tsume barked.

"Stop it!" Tala yelled back.

"You're choosing a human over us? They shot at us!" Tsume said in disbelief.

"He didn't! He doesn't even have a gun!"

"MOVE!" Tsume ordered taking a menacing step toward her.

"No!" Tala snapped, baring her teeth at him.

They both stood there, poised for the next move.

A gunshot ripped through the silence. The bullet whizzed past Tala's face, so close she could feel its heat on her muzzle. She turned toward where the shot was fired in time to see Kiba pounce on the major.

Tsume took advantage of Tala's distraction and slammed into her, knocking her into the ground as he ran at Gunny. She went after him, teeth clawing at anything in reach. Just before Tsume's teeth clamped onto Gunny's throat, Tala's closed on Tsume's tail.

He yelped, and his bloodthirsty teeth ripped at her sensitive muzzle. Tala let out a loud yelp as pain shot through her head, and warm blood spilled down her nose.

Teeth still clamped on her muzzle, Tsume threw her to the ground. Tala tried to get up but he was quickly on top of her, pinning her to the blood soaked street. She struggled to free herself from his grasp, and Tsume lunged at Tala's exposed throat.

The terrified house pet squeezed her eyes shut, as she waited for his fangs to slash into her flesh.

Suddenly, his weight was thrown off of her. Tala opened her eyes to see Toboe standing over her, glaring at Tsume.

"Move runt!" Tsume spat.

"No Tsume this is crazy!" Toboe said.

Blue was immediately at Tala's side helping her up.

"She helped the humans! She's a traitor, nothing but an obedient dog!" Tsume roared. He took a menacing step toward Toboe.

Kiba's voice cut through the air "Stop it! We're leaving."

Tsume glared at Tala.

"NOW!" Kiba barked. Kiba, Hige, Blue, and Tsume headed up a hill leading out of town, stopping at the crest and looking back at Tala and Toboe.

"Tala it's time for you to choose. Will you come with us or stay with the humans?" Kiba asked her.

She stared into his golden eyes, indecision growing inside her.

Toboe nudged her "C'mon let's go." His eyes pleaded with Tala, begging her to follow.

"Hold on." She replied, walking over to Gunny.

He was sitting on his knees, watching the wolves with wide eyes. Tala sat down in front of him, and he gingerly touched the cuts on her muzzle.

"You saved my life." He said with awe in his voice.

Tala leaned forward and licked his face. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"How can I ever repay you?" He questioned, warm tears flowing onto her coat.

Tala whispered into his ear "Watch over Cher for me."

Gunny jumped back in surprise and stared at her blankly. He slowly started to nod and Tala looked over to Cher, who was climbing out of the humvee. Tala ran over to her, and the scientist held her tightly in her arms.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Tala answered.

Cher stood up, tears running down her face, and grabbed a maroon and leather backpack off of the seat. She strapped it onto Tala's back.

"You may need these." She said, scratching the wolf dog's soft ears.

Cher smiled at her as she joined the other wolves on the hill. Tala turned back to Gunny and Cher and let out a haunting howl before disappearing down the other side of the slope, saying goodbye to her old life forever.


	9. A Big Step and New Problems

Again a super big thanks to all of my reviewers and my readers. I love hearing from you guys and im glad you enjoy the story! well here's the next chapter all disclaimers apply!

* * *

Tala and the others spent the next four days walking toward some scent that was obvious to the others, but Tala had not yet been able to pick up.

"Kiba, what is it we're looking for again?" She asked when she couldn't remember what he had said.

Kiba just shook his head and kept walking.

Toboe trotted up next to Tala. "We're looking for Cheza. You still don't smell anything?" he said as he turned to face her.

She shook her head no and Tsume jumped at the chance to ridicule the half-breed.

"Some wolf you are, can't smell the lunar flower. Even Blue can do that much. You're PATHETIC!"

Tala glared at him "It's not my fault I can't smell it! I don't even know what it is!"

She would have wrinkled her nose at him, but the cuts Tsume left her with had just begun to heal and she didn't want to open them up again.

Tsume just ignored her coolly and trotted ahead of the group. He knew just the right buttons to push to make the wolf dog feel no better than the dirt they walked on.

The sound of a low growl from behind made the group stop dead. Hige blushed and laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. Hey Kiba, you think we could stop and find some food?"

At the mere mention of food Tala's stomach let out a growl even louder than Hige's. Everyone just looked at her for a second and then burst out laughing, except for Tsume of course who just rolled his eyes.

After a few seconds Kiba spoke up "I suppose we could stop here for the night. Tsume, Hige, and I will go see if we can find something to eat, and Blue, Toboe, and Tala can find a place for us to sleep."

It didn't take long for Blue and the two pups to find a secluded clearing that was just big enough for the six wolves to take cover for the night in. They were just beginning to clear away the stones and fallen branches when an excited howl rang out in the woods.

"Sounds like the guys caught something." Toboe announced happily.

"Why don't you go and lead them back here?" Blue suggested.

"Alright! Be right back!" And with that said, Toboe went running off into the woods in the direction of the howl.

Blue laid down near the center of the clearing. Tala walked over and pulled off her back pack before lying down next to her.

"Have you even opened that thing yet?" Blue asked. Tala shook her head no and Blue continued "Well then, why don't you open it now?"

"Okay." Tala answered, pulling the bag in front of her.

Using the pull string tied to the zipper, Tala opened the backpack and picked up the bottom, dumping its contents onto the ground.

In front of the two wolf dogs sat Tala's blanket, a large bag of dog food, a bottle of water, treats, a stuffed toy, dog dish, leash, and a rawhide bone.

"Wow, you really are a house pet!" Blue laughed "You better put the food and treats away before Hige gets back."

They both laughed as Tala put everything back in the pack, except for a few treats they shared. Tala had just zipped it up when a twig snapped a few yards away. Both Blue and Tala turned toward the sound.

Tala sniffed the air "People." She said as her tail wagged unconsciously.

Blue looked intently at the area the sound had come from. A ray of sunlight caught on something in the trees and reflected it back into the clearing.

"HUNTERS!" Blue yelled as she grabbed the backpack and ran out of the clearing, with a frightened Tala on her heels.

"What do they want?" Tala asked as they ducked behind some trees.

"I don't know. Tala, I need you to change into your human form." Blue said with a steely gaze.

"But I can't!" Tala said starting to panic.

"You can, just take a few deep breaths to relax and do it."

Tala closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. Again she imagined what her human form would look like.

She again pictured the girl with one blue eye, one brown eye, light colored skin, and shiny shoulder length black hair. Tala's silver collar hung loosely around the girl's neck and she wore the jeans with the light khaki colored belt and the light pink top, and pink and white tennis shoes again completed the image Tala held in her mind.

The wolf dog willed her body to become the girl she had imagined. She again felt the energy running through her body causing her fur stand on end. She opened her eyes and…

…still nothing. The men were getting closer and the pair took off once more.

"Do you think they know we're wolves?" Tala asked as she struggled to keep up.

"They couldn't possible know that. I was in my human form the whole time..."

Blue stopped dead and Tala ran into her legs.

"The guys!" she said with a gasp. "They'll be in their wolf forms when they come back to the clearing! We have to warn them before..."

Tala cut her off with a loud howl filled with a warning to the guys. It echoed through the trees and they heard a howl, Toboe's howl, answer with understanding.

Tala howled back that she and Blue would meet them by the road, but it was cut short by a gunshot. The hot bullet grazed Tala's right shoulder and imbedded itself in Blue's side. (she was kneeling behind Tala)

"BLUE!" Tala yelled as Blue clutched her side and fell to the ground.

She hit her head as she went down and fell unconscious. Tala rushed to her side, ignoring her own pain, and nudged her stricken friend with her nose.

"Blue! Blue! Please wake up!"

Tala heard shouting a few yards away.

"Damn it Brandon, be careful! I think you hit that woman we saw."

A young trembling voice replied "I didn't mean to. All that howling scared me."

"Over there!" a third voice said, and they started coming through the trees to where the two females were.

_Oh my God! What do I do? I can't let them see me!_

Tala started to panic not knowing what to do. She couldn't leave Blue, and if she stayed they might think she was a wolf and shoot her. She thought about calling for the guys, but then the men would definitely assume she was a wolf.

Her heart raced and the pads on her paws began to sweat. Tala decided that the only solution was to change into her human form.

She took another deep breath and tried it again, knowing this time it could very well be life or death. She pictured the girl for the third time and saw herself changing from wolf to human in her mind. Every strand of fur on her body stood on end and like just a few moments ago she felt the now familiar energy rushing through her body.

Tala's eyes flashed open as the three men came into view. They stopped short and looked at Tala and Blue with wide horrified eyes.

The wolf dog took an unsteady step back thinking they were going to shoot her, when she realized she was in her human form. She had done it!

It was only then that the severity of her own wound sunk in. The bullet had cut deeply into her skin and the cut was bleeding profusely. The blood had already soaked her newfound clothes and the ground around her.

Tala's eyes wandered back to the men. The two older ones stepped toward the wounded females. One went to Blue and the second stopped in front of Tala.

"Are you okay?" The second one asked, looking into her two toned eyes and holding her gaze.

Tala suddenly felt a wave of lightheadedness overcome her and she pitched forward. The man caught her and set the girl gently on the ground.

"Brandon! Get over here and help me!"

Brandon rushed over and kneeled down next to Tala. The older man handed him a cloth.

"Take this and put pressure on the wound before she bleeds to death!"

Brandon nodded and leaned on the girl's shoulder with the rag as he was instructed.

Tala cried out in pain and the older man's face came into her field of vision, catching her gaze.

"You're going to be okay."

"What about Blue?" Tala managed to ask, as darkness crept over her vision.

The man's mouth was moving but she could no longer hear him over the rushing sound in her ears. She tried to hold onto the man's warm eyes, but couldn't and slipped into unconsciousness.


	10. A Boy With Blue Eyes

Another big thanks to all of my reviewers!

All Disclaimers apply!

Just a few quick things in response to some of the reviews: The wolves do revert back to their wolf forms when they are unconscious but I decided to ignore that for right now. And there is some romance coming up but it has a light tone to it nothing hard core.

Hope you like this one! I'll start to work on making longer chapters.

* * *

Tala's ears twitched as she became aware of hushed voices. She stirred and began to wake up.

The three men from the woods were hovering over the wounded girl as she opened her eyes.

Tala stared at them blankly and the one with the warm eyes asked "Do you remember what happened?"

She thought back, and everything that had happened since her owner died rushed into her thoughts. The terrible ordeal in the woods flashed through Tala's mind, and that's when she felt the slight throbbing of her wound through the bandages that were wrapped tightly around her shoulder.

"BLUE!" Tala shouted, sitting up. Her eyes frantically searched the room.

"Is Blue the woman you were with?" the same man asked.

Tala nodded slowly.

The second man came over to her "She's in the next room and she's going to be okay."

He reached out to put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. Reflexively Tala pulled away and looked up at him fearfully. (an: she doesn't really trust human men)

The man put his hand back down and Tala thought she saw a quick flash of hurt in his eyes, but it was gone as he shook his head and left the room.

The first man stepped forward and murmured "We aren't going to hurt you or your friend. Try and get some rest."

He turned his attention to Brandon "Stay with her." With that he left the room.

Brandon pulled a chair next to the bed Tala was in. She studied him carefully. He looked a little older than she looked as a human, so she figured he had to be at least 16. He had light blue, almost grey, eyes and short sandy-brown hair that sat in an unruly but styled way on his head.

He smiled and blushed slightly under her scrutinizing gaze "My name's Brandon."

Tala just sat there, not really trusting herself to speak.

He cleared his throat nervously "So um... that's a cool necklace."

Tala looked down at her silver collar that now hung loosely around her neck.

"Is Tala your name?"

Again the girl simply nodded her head.

"You don't talk much. Do you Tala?"

She shook her head. He looked at her as intently as she had looked at him moments earlier. Tala felt her cheeks heat up and she shifted her weight uncomfortably.

Brandon's eyes focused on the black cast on her arm. "How did you break your arm?"

Looking down, Tala quickly thought up a reasonable answer "I fell."

"Oh..." he said simply. Brandon looked up at her face trying desperately to avoid an awkward silence. "What about those cuts across your nose, how did you get them?"

She flinched as she remembered how Tsume had bitten her. "A dog." was all she said in reply.

"That's terrible." Brandon whispered.

Tala just nodded.

The awkward silence that Brandon was trying to avoid fell over the room when he couldn't think of anything else to say. He studied the floor and Tala looked around the room she was in.

The room was quite small and its only link to the outside was the oak door the other men had left through. The walls were dirty and even with her keen eyesight Tala couldn't decide whether their original color was blue or green. The floor was covered in thread bare Berber carpeting.

The only furnishings in the room were the bed Tala was in, a chair next to the door, and an end table that sat in the corner holding a lamp that was the only light source in the room.

A few minutes passed and Brandon cleared his throat again. "Um... do you want to go sit with your friend?"

Sitting up straighter, Tala nodded excitedly.

"Okay. Let's go." He helped her up.

Tala was still a little shaky on two legs and almost face planted on the floor. So, Brandon put his hand around the girl's waist to steady her. This time they both blushed.

He led her down the hall and into Blue's room. Brandon pulled over a chair and gently helped Tala into it.

He walked over to the door "If you need anything I'll be down the hall."

"Thanks." Tala responded timidly.

Tala then turned her attention to Blue. She was sleeping. The wound through her stomach was bandaged and she looked okay.

The young wolf dog noticed her back pack sitting beside the chair. She opened it and pulled out the blanket. Tala wrapped it around herself and leaned back in the chair, keeping watch over Blue.

Almost an hour later the older female began to stir. Tala sat up and leaned over the side of the bed. Blue opened her eyes and looked at the girl hovering over her.

She noticed the silver collar and gave the girl a questioning look. "Tala?"

Tala nodded with a small smile and Blue smiled back.

"Well look at you." Blue commented as she reached up and ruffled the girl's short bangs.

Tala laughed "Yup. I finally did it!" she said with hushed excitement.

Brandon came back into the room. "You're up." he said amazed.

Blue pushed herself into a sitting position and glared at him. "And you are?"

Brandon laughed a scared laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm Brandon, the one who accidentally shot you."

The older wolf dog climbed out of bed, grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair, and pulled it on.

"What are you doing, Ma'am?" Brandon faltered a little worried.

"First, it's Blue not Ma'am. Second, we're leaving." She motioned for Tala to follow her.

Tala grabbed her back pack and stuffed in the blanket before zipping it up and putting it on her back.

"But you ... you can't leave. You're hurt. You both need time to rest." Brandon stammered.

Blue walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder "Don't worry. We'll be fine." She walked out the door and called behind her "Let's go Tala!"

The young wolf dog nodded and hurried after her. Tala turned back to Brandon unsure what to say.

"Bye." she said meekly.

"Bye…" he answered as he helplessly watched the pair go out the front door and take off into the woods.


	11. The Noble

Again thank you guys so much for the reviews.

All disclaimers apply

Hope you like it! I tried to make it longer this time!

* * *

As soon as they were a good distance from the house Tala and Blue stopped to call the guys. Twenty minutes later Blue walked into the thicket where the guys were waiting.

Tala had decided to stay out of sight and surprise them with her new ability.

Toboe greeted Blue concerned "What happened to you guys, and where's Tala?"

"We had a little run in with some hunters." Blue explained as she opened her jacket.

Hige gasped at the bandaged wound on her torso "Are you okay?"

Blue smiled "Yeah we're fine… and Tala learned a new trick."

Tsume scoffed "So while we spent all night looking for you, you two were off learning obedience."

Blue glared at him and then called to Tala "Come on out Tala."

Tala stepped out of the undergrowth right next to Toboe. He just stared at her awestruck.

"What do you think?" Tala asked him with a smile as she twirled around.

Toboe looked at the girl in front of him at a loss for words.

Tala looked up into his eyes "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"YOU'RE HOT!" Hige yelled.

Tala's cheeks turned a deep shade of red, and Blue elbowed him harshly in the ribs.

"What? If the runt's not going to say it then I will." Hige declared defensively, rubbing his side.

Toboe finally found his voice "Wow Tala, you look great. Really… you're awesome… We knew there was a wolf in there somewhere."

Tsume scoffed for a second time "Just because she can turn human doesn't mean she's a wolf. She's still nothing but an obedient dog. She showed us all that back in town with the soldier."

Tala felt tears sting her eyes. She really believed this was a big accomplishment, and in a few harsh words Tsume knocked what little self esteem she had down to nothing. Tala turned and took off before any of them saw her tears.

"Way to go Tsume" Hige growled.

"I'll get her." Toboe said as he took off after her.

Tala just kept running as fast as she could. Branches whipped at her exposed skin as she tore through the forest. Her collar got caught on some leafy vines and jerked her back. The crying girl struggled and fought, pulled and pushed, but she could not free herself. She slid to the ground and buried her face in her hands as sobs shook her body.

Tala jumped when Toboe's voiced found its way to her. She ducked down even lower to avoid being seen, but then realized that she really needed to stay with the others no matter what Tsume thought.

"Over here." Tala softly called to Toboe.

"Tala?"

Toboe plunged into the long grass toward the small voice. He found her and carefully untangled her collar from the creeping vine. They both slowly worked their way out of the scrub.

Toboe timidly wrapped his arm around Tala's shoulders and gently pulled her close to him as he walked.

"No matter what Tsume says you're going to be a great wolf Tala" He stopped walking and looked into her eyes "Your eyes change color when you change forms" he whispered, his cheeks quickly turning a rosy color.

"They do?" Tala answered absently searching Toboe's reddish brown eyes.

"Ya. The brown one gets lighter and the blue one gets darker. They almost look like they're the same color. Almost."

Slowly their lips came together in a hesitant kiss. Tala leaned into him and closed her eyes. She was reveling in how right this felt when a scent fluttered through the air. Tala pushed away from him and looked in the general direction it was coming from.

"Do you smell that?"

"What?" he asked.

"I dunno. It smells like..."

Tala wasn't really sure what it smelled like but Toboe was as soon as he smelled it.

"Lunar flowers! It's Cheza!" he cried.

"But where is it?" Tala questioned, sniffing the air.

"This way!" Toboe called as he turned into his wolf form and took off.

Tala attempted to change back into her wolf form, but nothing happened. Panic gripped her "WAIT!"

Toboe turned back concerned "What? What is it?"

Tala ran over to him tears in her eyes "I can't change back!"

"Just stay here and keep trying. I'll be right back."

Tala watched as Toboe disappeared into the trees. She tried to calm down and focus on what she had to do. After taking a few deep breaths she remembered herself as a wolf and willed herself to change.

She opened her eyes when she didn't feel that familiar sensation and began pacing. She stopped and attempted it two more times before she began to panic and loose control of her emotions.

She slid to the ground and wiped the tears from her eyes.

_You CAN do this! You HAVE to do this. You're a wolf. Now just calm down and do it!_

That's when Tala was pulled from her thoughts by yelps and barks that could be heard in the distance. _TOBOE! _Fear welled up inside of her, but she pushed it back down and forced herself to concentrate.

This time she was not taking no as an answer. Excitement caused her whole body to quiver as Tala felt the familiar energy build up. Finally she was able to return to her wolf form.

Without wasting another second the wolf dog took off in the direction Toboe went. She heard a yelp and put on an extra burst of speed, crashing through the bushed and into a clearing.

Toboe lay unconscious beside where Tala was standing and a man stood directly in front of her.

He wore a dark cape and a mask hid half his face. His eyes tore into Tala and she froze up in complete terror. Her ears went back, eyes wide, crouched down, and she tucked her tail firmly in between her legs.

The petrified half breed was vaguely aware of the others running into the clearing, but was unable to move her trembling body.

"Darcia." Tsume growled.

Kiba jumped at Darcia but was knocked effortlessly aside by a red beam. Tsume, Hige, and Blue also leapt at him with the same result.

Tala glanced around the clearing. Her new pack lay wounded and broken around her. Rage rushed through her mind and overrode her paralyzing fear and better judgment.

She lunged at the man standing before her. She too was struck down by a red beam. Pain shot through her body, but her anger was stronger than the pain. Tala jumped at him a second time.

A second beam came at her and the half breed narrowly dodged to the left. It singed her fur but she ignored it and continued the attack. Finally Tala's teeth clamped onto Darcia's arm and the taste of blood filled her mouth.

Darcia roared in pain and threw the canine off with his other hand. Tala landed with a thud. As soon as she struggled to her feet, she was blasted back down by the guns.

This time Tala was unable to get up. She didn't feel anything but a consuming rage and a terrifying anger. Darcia leaned over her holding his wounded arm. He looked at the deep gash in his flesh and then at Tala's hate filled eyes.

"Insolent DOG!" he spat through clenched teeth.

That word, dog, pushed Tala's fury over the edge. This man who had attacked her and cut down her friends had the nerve to call her a dog!

Tala snapped at his face and her fangs tore through the skin not protected by his mask.

Darcia howled in pain. Her teeth left a wound, nearly identical to the one Tsume left the half breed with, across his face.

His eyes filled with the same rage Tala possessed. He kicked her in the side sending her a painful five feet across the ground. She landed next to Kiba.

The two wolves looked at each other and then both struggled to their feet. The two pack members slowly advanced on Darcia with teeth barred and snarling. Now faced with two determined wolves, Darcia thought it better to retreat.

"We will finish this at a later time." He hissed.

A blinding light forced Tala to close her eyes and when she opened them Darcia was gone. Kiba walked over to the others. He nudged them all and they struggled to their feet.

Tala's anger finally subsided and left only intense pain. Slowly she walked over to her pack. Every step sent shockwaves of agony through her entire body. She looked at the broken and bloody wolves around her with a smile before her legs trembled violently and she collapsed.


	12. Blushing Wolf and a Hungry Lion

Thanks again for the reviews! There was a death in the family so I'm not too sure when I'll be able to update again but it shouldn't take too long so don't worry.

All disclaimers apply.

Hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!

* * *

Two months later Tala ran through the woods as the heavy snow pelted her in the face. 

Since the battle with Darcia, Tala's cast came off, the pack rescued Cheza, and Tala was gaining muscle and taking on the appearance of a true wolf.

She was also starting to get the hang of the whole changing between forms thing, even if it seemed to happen more out of a scared reflex rather than a practiced action.

The young wolf dog had learned a lot in that time and now carried herself confidently, though her muzzle still held the scars of Tsume's bite as a steady reminder of what she was.

The snow started to let up and an excited Tala ran ahead of everyone, barking eagerly as she bulldozed through the snow. Being part Alaskan malamute the half breed lived for this weather.

All of a sudden her paws slipped out from under her and she went sliding across the ground. Everyone stopped and watched as Tala slid the ten feet over the ground.

Pushing the snow of the ground in front of her Tala took in the sight before her. The ground below was a thick sheet of ice. She smiled as she slowly got back to her feet.

It was a frozen river! Tala could feel the vibrations of the water rushing beneath her paws. Digging her nails in Tala took a running start and then slid over to the group.

"It's a frozen river!"

"Cool!" Toboe shouted and jumped onto the ice.

As he slid past, Tala grabbed onto his tail and he pulled her behind him. With a flick of his hips he sent the elated sled dog cross spinning across the ice, laughing.

Tsume scoffed something about puppies as he and the others casually stepped onto the ice and worked their way across. Cheza slipped down a slight dip in the river and slid about 15 feet downstream.

Kiba started to go after her but Tala ran past him.

"I got her!" She yelled as she dove down the hill like it was a slide.

Tala was helping the flower maiden up when her ears picked up a cracking noise. Tala's breath caught and her heart started racing as she realized it was the ice giving way under their feet.

Without a second thought Tala shoved Cheza out of harm's way.

Before Tala could reach safety, the ice gave way and she was plunged into the ice cold water. Immediately the young female was pulled beneath the ice by the strong current. Her lungs tightened and the frigid water felt like stabbing knives all over her body.

She paddled against the current to the surface, but a thick layer of ice denied her access to the precious air she so desperately needed. Her lungs burned for air, she had to breathe now. Reflexively Tala's mouth opened and she inhaled the icy water.

She looked up. There was a break in the ice. She struggled to paddle to the surface, but her body was too numb to move. Helplessly the frozen wolf dog allowed the current to carry her farther and farther away from her pack.

Suddenly a hand clamped onto the back of her neck. It dragged the stricken animal out of the freezing water by her scruff and onto shore. Tala laid there shivering and coughing up the water that had filled her lungs.

She looked up at the blurry figure leaning over her and then passed out from exhaustion.

Tala's keen ears twitched as she slowly opened her eyes. Blankets were piled on top of her still shivering body and a fire roared a few feet away. Tala tried to stand but her legs folded beneath her.

It was then that the wolf dog realized she wasn't alone. There was a young man watching her from the other side of the fire.

He poured something into a bowl and walked over to her. As he drew closer Tala studied him intently. He was young, early 20's, brownish blond hair, green eyes, very muscular and vaguely reminded her of someone, although she couldn't quite place it.

This new guy kneeled down in front of her and set a bowl down.

"Here, try this." he coaxed.

Tala sniffed it warily and took a tentative taste. It was chicken broth! She lapped up the warm liquid eagerly.

The man chuckled and patted her between the ears.

"My little brother is going to love you." he smiled

_Brother?_ Tala thought, tilting her head to one side.

She jumped when a twig snapped behind her in the woods.

"That's him now." the man said as a figure emerged from the trees.

It was Brandon!

Tala eagerly shook off the blankets and ran over to greet him. Brandon patted her on the head and looked to his brother.

"Who is this?"

"A dog I pulled out of the river when I went to get some water for dinner. She has a collar so she belongs to someone."

Brandon kneeled down to Tala's eye level. "Is someone looking for you girl?"

He did a bit of a double take when he noticed the dog's eyes and the scars across her muzzle. He immediately grabbed the familiar silver collar and gasped when he read the inscription. He ran his fingers over the silver plate that the name was on.

"Tala?" he said in disbelief.

Tala pulled away and backed up a few steps, a feeling of dread building up inside her.

"So it is true! You are a wolf!" Brandon yelled, not hiding the anger in his voice.

Tala put her head down and took another step back. He grabbed her by the collar before she could bolt into the surrounding trees.

"Brandon what are you talking about?" his brother questioned, confused.

"She is a WOLF! That woman those soldiers were after..."

"Ya. What about her?" the brother prodded.

Brandon pulled Tala over to him "She was with her."

His brother was not catching his train of thought.

"So she had a dog. Who cares?" he shrugged.

"No there was a girl with her. She had one blue eye one brown, cuts across the bridge of her nose, and a silver necklace. The girl's name was..." Brandon stopped waiting for his brother to connect the dots.

The brother finally caught on "...Tala" he finished.

Brandon turned his attention back to the dog he held tightly. He shook her collar.

"CHANGE!" he ordered.

When the dog in front of him didn't he shook her harder "CHANGE! I know you can, now do it!"

Fear gripped Tala and without a conscious effort it happened. She changed and tried to squirm out of his grip, but he grabbed her upper arm and held it tightly.

"Brandon you're hurting me!" Tala yelped.

"Hurting YOU?" Brandon roared "Hurting you! You want to know what happened when those soldiers came looking for your friend? They killed my dad and my uncle that's what!"

The older brother pulled Brandon off of the terrified girl. Tala grabbed her arm and hid behind him.

"Adam, why are you protecting her?" Brandon spat.

"What those soldiers did was not her fault. It was no one's fault." Adam reasoned, trying to calm him down. "You can't be angry at her for what she is."

Brandon screamed as loud as he could and pulled at his hair.

The frightened Tala ducked further behind Adam.

Brandon clamed down and looked his brother in the eyes "You're right."

Adam stepped aside and Brandon came up to Tala.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

His blue/grey eyes bore into her soul. She blushed and quickly averted her eyes.

"Forgive me?" Brandon asked.

Not knowing what else to do Tala nodded her head.

Brandon laughed and she looked up at him questioningly.

"I almost forgot you don't talk much."

Tala smiled shyly and her cheeks flushed red for a second time. A cold gust of wind hit her and she shivered.

Adam took off his jacket and draped it over the shuddering girl's shoulders "You must be freezing."

The three of them walked over to the fire and sat down. A few silent moments went by until Tala cleared her throat and stood up.

"Umm I think I should be leaving. Thanks for the soup."

She started to put her back pack on but Brandon stopped her.

"You don't have to leave."

"Yes I do. I have to go find my pack so we ca..." Tala was interrupted by rustling in the trees in front of them.

Adam and Brandon stood between the young girl and the possible threat protectively. All three stood tense waiting for whatever it was.

Suddenly something tackled Tala from behind. The creature pinned her to the ground and that's when she saw that it was a mountain lion. She pushed up with your back feet and the lion tumbled over her head landing on its back.

The lion got back on its feet and Tala shifted into wolf form after the third try. The lion laughed as it began to circle her.

"Well, well. It seems the scared little dog was a wolf after all."

Tala jumped a bit when she realized it was the same mountain lion she had encountered a few months ago. This lioness wasn't at all the cat Tala remembered. Her coat was dull and dirty and she was terribly thin.

She looked at the wolf dog with desperate eyes right before she pounced on her again. Tala wriggled free and sunk her teeth into the feline's shoulder. The puma slammed her shoulder into the ground forcing Tala to release her hold.

Before the half breed could shake off the blow the big cat caught her back hip with her razor sharp claws. They dug in deep and she threw the wolf across the ground.

Tala stood up but couldn't put any weight on her back leg. The mountain lion charged at her and she braced herself knowing she was unable to get out of the way in time.

Adam finally got his gun loaded and fired a warning shot in front of the menacing lioness. The big cat stopped and hissed at him before disappearing into the forest.


	13. Betrayal

As always I have to thank those who reviewed. I love those little emails that tell me I have new reviews to read.

To answer Troubled Tazzy we will get to what exactly happened to brandon's family in a later chapter.

All disclaimersapply.

* * *

Brandon, Tala, and Adam all stood there for a few tense moments until they were sure that the lion wasn't coming back.

Tala held her back paw up and examined the five deep gashes running down her thigh. They didn't look too bad, but the lion's razor sharp claws had dug in deep.

Adam rummaged through his pack and pulled out a first aid kit. The injured wolf dog laid down and let him take a look at the wounds.

"These are going to need stitches." He said pulling out gauze, a needle, thread, and a small bottle of clear liquid.

He unscrewed the cap of the bottle and looked at Tala.

"This is going to hurt." He said pouring the sterile smelling liquid onto her cuts.

It burned badly and Tala scrunched up her nose. A moment later her leg was starting to numb. Adam threaded the needle and started stitching up the deep gashes. Despite Adam's best effort to be efficient and painless every stitch burned and the entire process seemed to take an eternity. When the wounds were all stitched, he carefully bandaged Tala's leg with the gauze.

Tala stayed with Adam and Brandon for the next three days. Her wounds were healing nicely and she could again bear weight on her leg. She mostly stayed in her wolf form because it was easier to limp around on four legs than two, but another reason was that she felt a little uneasy around the young men in her human form.

The small group had stopped in a field, close to where Tala had fallen through the ice, for the night. Adam was snoring quietly next to the fire, Brandon sat on the opposite side of the roaring flames, and Tala lay just inside the ring of light it cast off about 5 or 6 feet away.

The icy wind blew over her and she unconsciously shivered. Brandon saw Tala start to shake and called her over to sit by the fire. She reluctantly came over and sat next to him.

"Why do you stay in that form?" he asked.

"I dunno. I guess I'm just more comfortable this way." She answered turning your head slightly.

The half breed shivered again.

"Well why don't you change, and we can share the blankets." He said, unfolding the blanket he was using.

After a few tries and some choice words Tala finally slipped into her human form and scooted closer to him. Instead of just wrapping the blanket around her, Brandon put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her even closer. Tala immediately tensed up but after a few moments she relaxed into his warm embrace and drifted off to sleep.

Tala awoke with a start the next morning. The blankets were pulled tight around her and she was all alone in the camp. She sat up and stretched before folding up the blankets and heading to the river for a drink.

When she arrived back at the camp Brandon and Adam had everything packed and were ready to move on. Tala pulled on her backpack and was quietly following them when she caught Cheza's scent.

"Hey guys? I think I should be heading back to my pack."

They both stopped and turned to face her. Tala saw a glint of something she couldn't quite place in Adam's eyes at the mention of the other wolves.

The young girl recognized the look in Brandon's eyes. It was loss. He pulled her off the path, out of sight of his brother. When he finally stopped walking she looked at him confused by his actions.

"Must you go back to them?" He questioned taking her hands in his.

"Well I really have t…" His warm lips covered hers in a desperate kiss.

Tala's sensitive ears heard a twig snap and she tried to pull away but Brandon held her close and deepened the kiss. She closed her eyes but jerked them back open when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Tala?"

It was Toboe.

She pushed away from Brandon and stared at Toboe in shock.

"Toboe I…" Tala started to say but the intense betrayal Toboe held in his eyes froze her voice.

The young wolf turned and ran.

"Toboe wait!" Tala yelled after him.

She cast a quick pained glance back at Brandon before running after Toboe. She was tight on Toboe's heels and calling to him as they ran through the woods. Suddenly he froze.

Tala ran right into him and was knocked off her feet to the ground. When she looked up the scene laid out in front of the pair made her breath catch in her throat.

The others lay unconscious on the ground surrounded by soldiers in black metal armor and their leader walked toward the two young wolves with gun drawn.

It was Adam.

"Adam?" The word had hardly escaped Tala's mouth as Toboe grabbed her arm and pulled her back the way they came.

"You know this guy?" Toboe asked as he wound his way through the trees.

"It's Adam, Brandon's brother." Tala answered as the pair ducked into a dense thicket.

The soldiers that pursued them rushed by their hiding place without a second glance. Tala caught a good glimpse of their armor as they passed; these were not the soldiers they had encountered with Cher. They were different, almost inhuman.

"Who are we hiding from?" Brandon's voice made both wolves jump.

"Brandon?" Tala asked backing away slightly.

If Adam was involved with this Brandon could be too.

"Soldiers." Toboe growled.

"Who's soldiers?" Brandon asked.

"Jagura's troops." Toboe barked, obviously not happy with Brandon's presence.

"Adam is with them." Tala said solemnly.

"What are you talking about he wouldn't!" Brandon replied defensively, shocked at her words.

"Well he did and they have the others." She whispered.

They all ducked down and fell silent as the soldiers made another pass, their black armor glowing in the bright morning sunlight. When he was sure they were out of hearing range Brandon locked eyes with Tala.

"You don't understand. Those are the troops that killed our dad and our uncle. Adam would never work with them!"

His voice was a bit too loud and the soldiers heard it.

"Way to go!" Toboe snapped and led Tala behind him by her arm.

The three dashed out of the undergrowth, running for all they were worth. The black clad men were closing in on them and there was nothing to do but run.

Tala glanced back assessing their odds. The soldiers were gaining on them every step and it was at least 8 to 1 odds not in favor of the wolves.

Suddenly Tala slammed into Toboe, who had stopped, and ended up flat on her back in the dirt. Her head slammed into a rock on the ground when she hit, and it had her seeing stars as an explosion of pain shot through her head.

She put pressure on the spot from which the pain was emanating and grimaced as her hand was instantly covered in blood. Sitting up, Tala scolded herself with a few harsh words for not looking where she was going for the second time today. Brandon helped her up and steadied her until the ground stopped spinning.

"You okay?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"No" she spat, wiping the blood on her pants "Why did we stop?"

"Dead end." Toboe said turning around.

Tala looked past him and saw that they were backed into a corner by two formidable stone walls.

"Now what?" she inquired nervously.

The soldiers closed in on them, completely cutting of their escape.

"We fight." Toboe said, changing into his wolf form.

Tala would have changed too, but she couldn't concentrate enough without seeing stars thanks to the nasty bump on her head.

The enemy quickly boxed them into a small corner, and there simply was nowhere to go as they came in closer and closer.


	14. Freedom, Capture, or Death

As always I must thank my reviewers! Almost to the big 50!

All disclaimers apply.

Hope you like it!

* * *

When her head finally stopped spinning, Tala changed into her wolf form. She quickly assessed the situation. Outnumbered and cornered, there were two choices: surrender or fight.

The look in Toboe's eyes made it clear that surrendering and getting captured was not an option. Tala positioned herself in between Brandon and the soldiers.

Both sides stood poised, ready to strike. Toboe lunged forward taking out two of the soldiers before they had even realized he had moved. Three others started to advance on Tala and Brandon.

The half breed bared her teeth in warning and attacked the soldier in the middle when they didn't back off. Her ivory teeth tore through the thin armor around his neck and into his flesh.

He hadn't even hit the ground when she moved to the next one with a speed and ferocity she wouldn't have thought possible just a few months ago.

Tala grabbed his shoulder and only managed to dent the metal. The force of the impact knocked the soldier to the ground and she charged toward the third one as he fell.

Before she was in striking distance, her keen ears picked up a faint click. Tala jumped to the side just in time to avoid some sort of sonic blast. Brandon dove out of the way behind her cursing.

"What the HELL was that?"

Before she had a chance to answer him there was another click. The sound came from the soldier Toboe was going after. Tala shouted a warning but it was too late. The blast hit Toboe square in the chest and threw him into the rock wall that was blocking them in.

Tala lunged at the soldier and caught his throat with her teeth. She applied pressure and heard the satisfying sound of his bones breaking.

There were three of them still standing and Tala was the only one left that could even hope to stand a chance against these 'super soldiers.'

Toboe was out cold and without a weapon Brandon didn't stand a chance. Things were not looking good, but there was no chance in hell that Tala was going to give up.

She charged the soldier to her left and went for his neck. He managed to block her fangs with his arm and her teeth dug into the cold steel of the armor. Before she was able to let go he walloped her on the side of the head with his freehand.

The wolf dog fell to the ground, seeing stars. Shaking it off and quickly getting to her feet, she attacked again. Unfortunately while her focus was on the soldier in front of her, the other two out flanked her and gained the upper hand.

Before Tala even knew what had happened, she had been hit by one of their sonic blasts and was on the ground fighting to stay conscious. The soldiers roused their comrades that weren't dead and Tala spotted Adam coming out of the woods.

She curled her upper lip at him and let out a low guttural growl. He laughed as he looked down at her.

"You really thought you could escape? You wolves are even more pathetic than I thought. Now you will all get what you deserve."

With that he kicked her in the head and the defensive half breed finally fell unconscious.

Tala jerked back into consciousness when her already pounding head rammed into whatever she was leaning against. She blinked trying to clear her mind and when that didn't work she shook her head.

That was not the best of ideas.

Pain bounced back and forth in the wolf dog's head and a wave of dizziness came over her. Immediately she put her head back down, shutting her eyes with a groan.

"Tala, are you awake?"

"Toboe?" She whispered, peering into the darkness.

As far as Tala could tell she was sitting in a small steel cage. It was then that she realized they were moving. Her eyes finally adjusted and the half breed took it all in.

Tala was lying in a cage that was, she guessed, in the back of some sort of van or truck. Across from her were four more cages. The three on the first row held Kiba, Toboe, and Tsume. Stacked on top of Kiba's cage was another cage that held Cheza.

Tala was on the top cage on her side of the truck. There were two cages below her, and in the third spot was Brandon chained by his wrists to the wall.

"Toboe, who's under me?"

"Blue and Hige." He answered.

"Are they okay?" Tala questioned, concerned.

"We're fine." Blue said.

Tala was relieved to know that everyone was okay and was about to ask if anyone had a plan, when the truck suddenly jerked up and down.

The force of the movement shoved Tala into the bars on the front of her cage and the entire thing slid about three inches over the edge. Kiba stood up and looked at Tala with a sly look in his eyes.

"Do you think you could do that again?"

Tala blinked blankly at him "What do you mean?"

"Can you hit the front of your cage and tip it over the edge?"

The wolf dog shakily got to her feet "I think I can."

She threw her body into the front of the cage. It moved another half an inch and sent her head spinning. Tala shook it off and tried again. She threw all of her weight and effort into it and the cage was teetering.

One last push and the steel prison crashed down in between the rows. The space was too narrow for the length of the cage and it caught on Kiba's causing the door to buckle. Tala pushed on the weakened hinges and went tumbling to the floor as door opened, landing right on her head.

"Way to go grace." Tsume scoffed.

Tala narrowed her eyes at him and looked to Kiba "What now?"

"Get the rest of us out."

She moved from cage to cage tearing off the locks and opening the latches. She had to squeeze under her mangled cage to get to Toboe and Brandon. The only cage left was Kiba's, but Tala's cage was blocking the door and she couldn't budge it even an inch alone.

"A little help here guys."

Tsume and Hige pushed Tala's cage back on top of the others and she swiftly opened Kiba's door.

Blue went to the back of the truck and pulled back the canvas covering the exit. Behind it there was a vast expanse of nothing and very fast moving dirt road.

"So I'm guessing next we jump?" She asked with a smirk.

Tala looked at the ground and gulped "we're moving really fast."

"Awe look the house pet is scared." Tsume teased.

"I'm not scared it's just… what if we get hurt. Wandering around with a painful broken leg is not fun. Trust me."

With Cheza clinging onto his back Kiba pushed by the females and put one leg up on the hatch

"You'll be fine."

With that said, he jumped out of the truck. He landed fine and Tsume followed. Next was Blue, then Hige and Brandon. Toboe was waiting for Tala to go.

She took a deep breath and went for it. Unlike the others who landed cleanly on their feet, Tala landed awkwardly and went into a roll ending with her lying on her back, head spinning once again.

Toboe looked down at her and laughed. "Well you almost did it."


	15. Won't Anyone Listen

As always I must thank everyone who reads this and especially those who review.

All disclaimers apply.

Also I am having the problem of when I actually post something happens and some of the spaces in between words are missing. I have replaced several chapters after fixing the spaces so I know they are them when I publish it bit then they aren't when I check later. is anyone else having that problem?

* * *

Walking, walking, and more walking.

It seemed like for the past few days all they had done was walk.

Occasionally there was also running, but it really never really went above a slow trot. The reason for this was that during the fight before they were captured, Tala had broken several ribs and bruised the rest, which made it hard for her to keep up.

Again the wolf dog was the cause of their slow progress and Tsume made sure she knew it with an off hand comment.

Early the day before, Brandon had insisted that he was staying behind in a small town they had come across. Despite Tala's arguments, nothing she had said changed his mind. He was determined not to let anything get in the way of his mission to attain vengeance for his dead family.

Tala felt bad leaving him alone, but she hoped it was for the best. The wolves' goal was to find paradise, and that meant avoiding the soldiers Brandon sought out at all costs.

Kiba and Cheza knew where they were headed, and the others were sure of their guidance, but Tala had an uneasy feeling. The only thing she was sure of was that she wanted to get as far away from Adam and those scary soldiers as fast as her legs would take her.

The malamute mix just couldn't shake off the feeling that they were going in the wrong direction.

Tsume was walking in front with Kiba and Tala didn't want Tsume on her case so she couldn't tell Kiba about it, and Toboe was still kind of mad at her for that whole thing with Brandon.

Making a decision Tala trotted up to Blue and Hige.

"Blue, do you know where we're going?"

Blue slowed down a bit "Why, what's wrong?"

Tala put her ears back and took a deep breath. "I dunno. I just have this really bad feeling. I feel like we're walking into something, and it's making my ears twitch."

The wolves and Cheza stopped walking and Blue looked around. The pack had crossed the flat desert ground and had reached a valley of dead trees. The drop into the valley was steep but manageable.

A chill ran down Tala's spine as she looked over the edge. She turned to Kiba.

"I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry you'll be fine. It's not that steep." He said starting down the incline.

"No that's not what I meant."

The white wolf stopped and looked back at Tala with questioning gold eyes.

"I feel like something isn't right. I think we should go around."

Kiba turned back around and continued down the hill.

"Going around will take ten times longer. We are going this way."

Tala was shocked at Kiba's dismissal of her fear. Everyone followed Kiba and Tala found herself lagging behind once again. Tsume looked up at her from the bottom.

"Let's go house pet!"

Tala looked back at the harsh desert and then out over the dead forest in front of her. She really didn't want to go in there but what choice was there. It was either that or get left alone in the hot sand.

Carefully, Tala picked her way down the steep grade and followed after the others into the forest. She looked back behind her expecting to see the path up the hill to the desert but all she saw were trees blocking the way.

_What on Earth? _

"Uh guys…" Tala squeaked, picking up the pace and folding her ears back.

"What is it?" Toboe asked.

She nervously looked back and the path had reappeared. "Never mind."

_Must have been my imagination. _Tala shook her head and continued walking.

A sudden flutter of movement in the trees caught her eye, but when she turned toward it there was nothing.

Tala again picked up her pace. Another flutter of movement caught her eye on the other side. She jumped and again the figure was gone when she turned to face it.

Frightened, Tala sped up even more so that now she was in the middle of the pack. The feeling she had about this place was awful. All of her senses were on high alert. Her ears twitched nervously as her eyes darted back and forth.

The dark trees seemed to be closing in on the trail, grabbing at them with knotty fingers. The air was constrictively still, and there was no sound or scent at all in the air. Tala couldn't even smell the others or herself.

Hige noticed Tala's twitching. "You okay there Tala?"

"No, I have a really bad feeling about this place."

Tsume overheard them and decided to comment.

"Imagine that the house pet is afraid of the big bad trees. What's next? Are you afraid of the dark too?"

Hige came to her defense. "Cut it out Tsume."

"Ya Tsume lay off." Toboe added.

A sharp scream cut through the air and Tala dove behind Toboe, terrified. Everyone else just stopped walking and stared at her like she was mad.

"What is it Tala?" Blue asked, scanning the area with her eyes and ears.

The young half breed looked at her astonished. _How could they not have heard it, it was so loud?_

"You... youdidn't hear that?" Tala asked in a trembling voice.

Blue shook her head and Kiba looked around.

"I didn't hear anything."

He started walking again and Tala ran up next to him.

"Kiba I really think we should go back. Something isn't right here. You gotta trust me on this."

Kiba just shook his head in a 'tsk tsk' fashion and picked up his pace.

"The faster we go, the faster we'll be out of here."

The others followed Kiba's lead and Tala again found herself at the back of the group. This time Cheza hung back with the anxious pup.

She patted Tala's head reassuringly. Tala told her to get on her back and they caught up with the others. Cheza stroked Tala's ears as they trotted along slowly.

Normally the pampered house pet would have reveled at being petted, but she was too on edge. Every single one of her muscles were tense, ready to spring at the slightest start.

Suddenly a thick fog swallowed the dead forest.

Tala couldn't see the tip of her own nose, and the moisture in the air dampened her other senses as well.

"Guys?"

There was no answer.

"GUYS?"


	16. Darkness and Light

Sorry it took so long for the updat but I lost my notebook for a while there, and I've been busy with rehearsals so I apologize. 

As always I must thank everyone who reads this and especially those who review.

All disclaimers apply.

* * *

Tala's heart raced as the fog started to close in on them. In the fogher sharp eyescould just make out dozens of dark figures closing in on her and Cheza. Their ivory fangs and sharp talons glowed through the darkness.

The wolf dog growled and stood protectively in front of Cheza. The others had vanished, and she knew she had to protect Cheza with her life if necessary.

The figures in the fog quickly surrounded the pair, and Tala's ears and eyes flicked back and forth nervously.

One of the clawed hands lashed out at Cheza and the half breed snapped aggressively at it, forcing it to withdraw. Another hand swiftly took its place and she lunged, this time fast enough to catch it with her teeth.

She bit down hard, expecting to feel the flesh between her fangs and to hear the satisfying sound of cracking bone.

Instead, the arm simply dissipated into the fog and Tala's teeth snapped together. Shocked by this turn of events, she lunged forward at another one, only to have the same thing happen.

Before Tala's could pull back, one of the apparitions caught the side of her face with its sharp talons.

She yelped and pulled away. Blood dripped down her face, and fear gripped her heart.

"I think we're in trouble. Any ideas about what these things are?"

Cheza jumped as a set of claws swiped at her legs. Tala drove the fog away from her with an aggressive show of teeth.

"This one does not know what they are."

Tala kept Cheza near her as she drove the shadow out of the path in front of them. For every step forward they took, Tala had to turn around and drive away the shadows that were creeping up from behind.

They had not gained more than five feet when they hit an imposing wall of trees. They followed along the line of trees until Tala realized the forest was blocking them in.

The wolf dog and the flower maiden were encircled by a wall of trees and the menacing darkness was inching closer and closer.

Their sharp talons continued to claw at Cheza. They didn't even seem to acknowledge Tala's presence until her teeth went after them. It was clear they wanted Cheza, but there was no way in hell Tala was letting them have her.

Tala circled around Cheza, snapping and biting at any figure that dared to advance. While she held one area at bay, another would push forward.

Within minutes the malamute cross had cuts all over her body, and a ring of crimson blood stained the ground around the flower maiden.

Seeing that the situation was beginning to become hopeless, Tala worked her way back up against the wall of trees. The plan was to back up against the imposing wall so that it would prevent attacks from behind.

Even with this new strategy holding the dark shadows back was starting to take its toll on her. Tala's muscles burned and her vision was starting to blur.

"Guys where are you!"

-------------

Kiba tore through the bark on the tree with his teeth. The others had gone around the sudden barricade of trees searching for another way through. Kiba knew tearing apart the trees wasn't getting him anywhere, but he had to do something.

On the other side of the thick trunks he could hear Tala fighting something. From the sound of it the half-breed was loosing, and Cheza was caught in the middle of it all. With a new resolve Kiba began tearing at tree once more

The others arrived back. Before they were able to inform Kiba that they hadn't found any other way in a bright blue light cut through the trees.

--------------

The shadow kept forcing Cheza and Tala into a smaller and smaller space, until they both were pushed up against the trees. Just as it was about to overtake them a blinding light slashed through the shadow, engulfing the small area.

Tala heard Cheza let out a frightened cry and duck down behind her. Vaguely she was aware of the trees behind them dissolving into the light, but her multicolored eyes were focused on the sight in front of them.

There was a withered old woman standing in the center of the light. Long wavy white hair framed her face and tumbled down her shoulders.

The light dissipated just as suddenly as it appeared and the wolf dog found herself staring at the empty forest path.

Kiba immediately pulled Cheza protectively into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

Cheza nodded slowly. "Yes. This one is fine."

Toboe walked over to Tala, pulling her out of her daze.

"Are you okay Tala?"

She shrugged out of her back pack and slid down to the ground exhausted.

"Ya, I think so."

"She's lucky."

Everyone jumped and turned. The woman standing there was the same woman Tala had seen in the light.

"Yo…"

The woman cut her off before she could even finish the word.

"We mustn't talk here. Come with this one."

Tala was shocked when everyone but she and Blue followed her without a word. Tala looked at Blue, but allthe older femalecould offer was a shrug of her shoulders as she started walking with the group.

An icy wind blew over the young female causing her fur to stand on edge. Suppressing a shiver Tala hurried to catch up with the others.


	17. Kita the Cat

Again I am so sorry it took so long for the update. I was completely swamped with things to do and then I was having trouble finishing up the chapter.

As always I must thank everyone who reads this and especially those who review.

All disclaimers apply.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tala was standing in front of a huge tree, the base of which had been formed into a tiny cottage.

While not completely understanding why, Tala had been locked outside all alone.

The half breed was intently watching the closed door, when something batted at her tail.

Frightened out of her daze, Tala whirled around and was face to face with a mountain lion cub. The small spotted cub looked up at Tala carefully and then swatted at her nose with an oversized paw.

"You wanna play?"

-----------

Inside the cottage Blue watched as Tala began a game that looked like tag with a scrawny feline.

The old woman followed her gaze and smiled. "That is a very special wolf out there."

Tsume scoffed. "That's not a wolf; she's a pampered house pet."

"In that respect you are wrong. She would not have been able to fend off the shadows if she was not a wolf. This one senses something extraordinary about her."

Kiba was intrigued by the old woman's comment. "Extraordinary? In what way?"

The old woman shrugged and lowered herself into a chair in the middle of the room.

"This one does not know, but the path to paradise will be difficult to follow without her. That pampered house pet is the key to balancing darkness and light."

------------

Back outside the wolf dog and the young mountain lion were chasing each other around the base of the huge tree.

Tala was faster than the cub but the small cat had the advantage of climbing the tree. The smaller animal had just tagged Tala and raced back around to the front of the tree.

The playful canine took off after her new playmate and arrived at the door just as it swung open and she ran right into it.

Tsume shook his head as he watched the whining half breed tumble backwards to the ground. "Yeah she's the key to finding paradise alright."

Toboe narrowed his eyes at the grey wolf before going over to help up Tala.

"Are you okay Tala?" Toboe asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How come you guys left me outside?" Tala asked scrunching up her nose.

The old woman spoke before anyone else had a chance to. "If you had come inside then Kita wouldn't have had anyone to keep her company."

Tala was suspicious but moved on to more important questions.

"What were those shadow things? What did they want Cheza for, and what was that light? How come all the trees seemed to move whenever they felt like it?"

With a raised hand the woman cut off the inquisitive young pup before she could ask any more.

"So many questions. This one will explain as best as this one can. This forest died long ago as a result of the nobles' blasphemy. A terrible evil permeates the very ground on which you stand. The shadows are the vengeful spirits of all the plants and animals that were decimated so long ago. They hold a terrible hate for the nobles in their hearts and that is why they sought to destroy the flower maiden. She was born of the nobles' alchemy. You were lucky to have escaped with your lives. That is all I can tell you."

"But…"

"You must leave now, while you are still able."

The old woman pointed down a narrow path leading away from the cottage. The lion cub sat at the opening cleaning her paws.

"Kita will lead you out. Now go… As fast as your feet will carry you."

"But…"

Kiba and the others walked off toward the path effectively putting a stop to Tala's protests. Once she had caught up with the pack Tala glanced over her shoulder. The old woman had vanished.

_Where did she… awe well, the faster I get out of this forest the better._

For the better part of the evening the pack raced after the agile feline as she dashed through the forest. Tala never caught more than a glimpse of Kita's tail as they ran along the twisting path.

It wasn't until the sun had set that the wolves found themselves outside the forest. As soon as they had reached the grassy plain beyond the trees, Kita vanished. A chilling shiver ran down Tala's back.

The pack ran for another hour after sunset, each of its members wanting to put as much distance between them and the dark forest as possible. When they had found a suitable place to spend the night Tala was the first to drop.

She shrugged off her backpack, curled into a tight circle, and immediately fell asleep. Toboe curled up next to her and so did Cheza. The flower maiden leaned her head on the house pet and pulled the colorful blanket Tala had said she could use up around her shoulders.

Hige and Blue settled in a few feet away, and Tsume found a spot as far away from the others as possible. Kiba sat surveying the small pack that he had inadvertently become the leader of.

His golden eyes lingered on Tala the longest. What he had heard from the old woman kept running through his head.

_Somehow she knew that forest was evil. How did she know? What is it about her that makes her so special?_

The white wolf shook his head and laid down. He wasn't sure what partTala played in their journey to paradise, but he did know that the young wolf dog had saved Cheza's life and that he wouldn't ignore her concerns ever again.


	18. Gone?

I am really, really sorry it took so long again for the update. This past month has just been a mess schedule wise and August isn't looking too much better.

I'm really hoping to get back to my once a week updates but I have a HUGE cluster dog show coming up and then we're going on vacation so I can't promise much but I will try my hardest.

As always I must thank everyone who reads this and especially those who review, I love you guys!

All disclaimers apply.

Once they get into the town this chapter starts to follow along the guideline of "Don't make me Blue" including the dialogue. With the exception that blue is already traveling with them. From now on the story will follow the actual series a bit more closely than it has been. but don't worry I still have more than a few twists up my sleeve!

ENJOY!

* * *

Early the next morning the wolves' set out across the deserted plains.

It wasn't long before Tala started to get another uneasy feeling. Not wanting to start another argument she kept quiet, but she couldn't stop her ears from twitching nervously.

Kiba was keeping a close eye on the young half breed and took note of the anxious twisting of her ears. He scanned the horizon for anything out of the ordinary. As far as he could tell there was nothing wrong, but he put everyone on high alert anyway.

The wolves pulled themselves into a tight group, with Cheza in the middle, as they walked.

Less than an hour later, Tala knew for sure something wasn't right. This time Kiba felt it too. Tala glanced around fearfully and was on the edge of panic.

"Kiba…"

"I know I feel it too. I just can't tell what…"

Kiba didn't get to finish what he was saying, because a piercing screech filled the air. The others held their ground, but Tala was overwhelmed by the deafening noise.

Without meaning to, she shifted into human form and covered her ears with her hands.

With a sharp spike, the blaring noise increased in intensity. Tala couldn't stand it anymore and collapsed to her knees.

The sound was so loud, so horrible. Her head pounded, her ears burned, and eyes began to water.

At another increase in strength and volume, the others too were incapacitated. Tala screamed and a bright light engulfed the pack.

Everything was again still. Kiba was the first to recover and was horrified to find that Cheza had vanished. He spun around calling her name, but she was no where.

"DAMN IT!"

The white wolf spun around searching the skies. His ice blue eyes locked on a dark shape off in the distance.

Tsume stepped up next to him. "What is it?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Darcia."

Tala was still hunched over on her knees when Blue walked over to get her up. The malamute cross looked up with a jolt when Blue touched her shoulder.

"What happened?" Tala glanced around her. "Where's Cheza?"

Kiba stalked past them in the direction the dark ship had gone.

"We're going after her."

Blue pulled Tala to her feet, and the five pack members took off after their flower maiden.

--------

It wasn't long before they reached a small town.

Every single one of Tala's muscles was cramped and aching, and her head was still pounding from that terrible sound earlier.

Unable to run any more, Tala dropped her pace to a jog. When the wolf dog started to fall behind she called out to Kiba.

"Kiba, can we stop for a minute? I just can't go any farther."

The others stopped and looked back at her. She could see that everyone except Kiba was panting just as hard as she was.

Kiba surveyed his pack members. He didn't want to stop, but he realized it was necessary.

They walked for a few more blocks until they came upon an abandoned warehouse.

Tala practically collapsed onto the cold concrete and was asleep in a matter of a few seconds.

------

While Tala was sleeping, Blue had gone off to survey the town.

Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe sat around in silence waiting for the pup to wake up and for Blue to return.

They were all upset about loosing Cheza, and Kiba was seething.

Hige was the first to say something. "C'mon guys, I know we've been through a lot but why all the moping?"

He was answered by two blank looks and a steely glare from Tsume. He narrowed his brown eyes at the three silent wolves.

"Look I'm just as shocked and frustrated as the rest of you, but none of that is gunna help us figure out what to do now. What, are we gunna live here in a stupor for the rest of our lives? ... Somebody say something damn it! … Kiba, you've barley said anything to any of us since it happened."

They all knew what 'it' was and Tsume was getting annoyed very quickly. "Drop it!"

This whole thing was getting out of hand, so Toboe spoke up trying to restore the peace.

"Leave him alone. Kiba was hurt the most, he promised to protect Cheza and now that noble has her."

Kiba finally looked up from his daze and spoke.

"It's not that … It's just … I'm really pissed off."


	19. Thugs, Fangs, and a Missing Wolf

Well I guess that whole once a week thing didn't really work out all that well did it? I apologize and now that my schedule has worked its way into a nice routine I'm just gunna say that I can't promise anything on the update front. It will get updated I just don't know when. it will just be whenever I get a chance to sit down and do it.

As always I must thank everyone who reads this and especially those who review, I love you guys!

All disclaimers apply.

Once again, this chapter follows the episode "Don't make me Blue" including the dialogue. With the exception that Blue is already traveling with them and Tala is there. Most of the dialogue is from the episodes cept for the places i altered it a bit to fit my plot line.

From now on the story will follow the actual series a bit more closely than it has been. but don't worry I still have more than a few twists up my sleeve!

ENJOY! And don't forget to review!

* * *

Outside in the street, racing footsteps could be heard echoing off the brick buildings. Tala's ears twitched as she woke up, and the guys turned their attention to the warehouse door. Tala shifted into her human form as shouting voices reverberated around them.

Suddenly, Blue slid around the corner and came to a stop right in front of Tala. The wolves just stared at Blue until Hige voiced the question they all were thinking.

"Whoa, what is it?"

Just then, three men stepped into the entryway. The guy who seemed to be the head man, took a step forward as Blue glanced over her shoulder at them.

"She's got friends." He said with a sinister smile.

The man behind him laughed. That's when the last guy, who was wearing a brown jacket and a ski cap, noticed Tala.

"And look, there's even another girl."

Blue pivoted to face the men, shoving Tala behind her as she turned, and Hige stepped out in front.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

The men laughed, and the leader smiled.

"Hand over the girls."

Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe were now on their feet.

"Why should we?" Hige growled crossing his arms over his chest.

"We have plans for them."

He motioned to his men. "Move."

His men walked toward the wolves and he kept talking.

"You guys aren't from around here are ya?"

Hige took a menacing step forward, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah and so what if we aren't?"

The other henchman, who was wearing a black jacket, raised the pipe he held in his hand as he approached the pack.

"There's a big demand for young bodies in this town."

The brown jacket guy finished the explanation.

"People will pay top dollar for healthy organs."

The two men were now standing menacingly on either side of the wolf pack, while their leader stayed at the front of them by the entryway.

Tala did not like the look of things one bit, and struggled to stop the shiver that was running up her spine.

Black jacket suddenly went after Tsume. The gray wolf easily side stepped the swinging pipe.

"You don't expect us to just give up our bodies do you?"

Tsume ran up behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him down to the ground.

At the same time the leader lunged at Blue. She sidestepped out of the way, pulling Tala with her.

Before the leader had time to recover his balance, Hige hit him like a line backer.

Brown jacket guy went after Kiba, who tripped him. All three of the men were immediately pinned to the ground by Kiba, Tsume, and Hige, who were now in wolf form.

The terror plastered on the men's faces was unmistakable as the angry wolves stood over them. The only one not frozen by fear was brown jacket. His voice quivered as he stared at Kiba's fangs.

"I'm goin crazy. Oh no, it's the curse. The curse of the house of Darcia."

Kiba lunged forward and the man let out a horrified scream that rivaled that of any little girl. Kiba's teeth snapped together mere centimeters away from the thug's face, and then the white wolf took off.

Tala followed the others as they ran out of the building and down the alley.

They kept running until they reached what the young wolf-dog could only describe as scrap yard. Everyone was in a better mood when they stopped running. They were all laughing and Tala couldn't help but smile.

"Did you see that stupid look on their faces?" Tsume laughed.

Toboe smiled. "I know, that felt terrific. Kiba are you alright?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah."

Hige turned to Blue. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the assist."

Tsume laughed again "It's too bad for those guys that they just happened to catch us in a bad mood."

Tala was a little uneasy about how lightly they were all taking this.

"Don't you guys think you went a little overboard? I mean you scared them pretty bad, and aren't we supposed to be keeping a low profile? Now they know we're wolves."

Tsume scowled at the half-breed. "Oh look, the house pet thinks we were too hard on the human lowlifes. Do you even realize what they had in mind for you? If anything, I think we went too easy on them."

Hige for once had to agree with the grey wolf.

"Yeah, they got what they deserved."

Blue took a few steps and turned back to Hige with a mischievous shimmer in her eyes.

"I'm gunna go see if I can find us some food. You wanna come?"

Hige smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Sure let's go."

As the two walked off, Toboe turned around with what he thought was a pretty brilliant idea.

"Hey Tala, you want to…" He looked around suprized. "… Hey, where did she go?"


	20. Misgivings and Gunshots

As always I must thank everyone who reads this and especially those who review, I love you guys!

All disclaimers apply.

Once again, this chapter follows the episode "Don't make me Blue" including the dialogue. With the exception that Blue is already traveling with them and Tala is there. Most of the dialogue is from the episodes cept for the places i altered it a bit to fit my plot line.

ENJOY! And don't forget to review!

oh and since I guess it isn't as obvious as I thought it was the little bit of fluffy romance that the title comes from is a relationship between Toboe and Tala.

* * *

Kiba and Tsume made themselves comfortable on the blocks of concrete while Toboe continued to stare off in the direction Tala had disappeared. 

"I wonder where Tala ran off to." The young wolf asked forlornly.

Without bothering to even look at Toboe, Tsume scoffed out an answer.

"Once she gets scared, she'll come running back."

"Hmm." Toboe took a sudden interest in the tops of his shoes before making a decision.

"I'm gunna go look around for her. Just take it easy till I get back."

Without waiting for an answer Toboe took off in search of the malamute cross.

Kiba was watching Toboe leave when something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. It was a symbol carved into one of the broken slabs stone that littered the immediate area. He sat up trying to get a better look.

"That's the same crest from the castle where Cheza was held."

Tsume didn't even bother to look.

"Yeah, this area must still be part of that noble's territory."

"The curse of the house of Darcia."

This finally got a reaction from the indifferent gray wolf. He opened his eyes and turned toward Kiba.

"What?"

Kiba glanced back at him.

"That's what the guy back there said when he saw us."

Tsume relaxed again and closed his eyes.

"Hmm. Humans have always seen wolves that way, that's why they're so scared of us. Why didn't you let them have it back there? I would've expected you to jump at the chance to rip those humans to pieces. It's not because of Cheza is it?"

"Even if we had killed them I doubt they would've tasted any good."

Tsume smiled. "Can't argue with that."

---------

Tala was walking the deserted streets trying to figure out where she really belonged in this world. She didn't belong with the humans. Now that her Lady was gone and Cher was with those soldiers, she didn't have anywhere to go in that world. It's not like she could just go back to being a pet anyway, now that she knew what part of her was.

The problem was she didn't feel like a wolf either. Every time she thought she made a step in the right direction, Tsume knocked her back three steps. And even though she had done it herself she just couldn't wrap her mind around the killing.

When it came right down to it she knew it was kill or be killed, but Kiba and the others had come very close to killing those thugs back there without a second thought. And Tsume had gone after Gunny just because he was there. That couldn't possibly be how things were supposed to work in the world.

Tala's nose twitched when she picked up a familiar scent in the wind. Her eyes darted back and forth trying to spot the person it was coming from. Her mind went over the possibilities. It couldn't possibly be him. Her mind was just playing tricks with her. There is no way he'd be all the way out here. Or was there?

The half-breed absently started walking in the direction the scent was coming from. She followed it all the way to a shady looking bar. Tala was sure it was where the scent was coming from, but when she opened the door the bar was empty. All she got for her trouble was a noseful of the terrible liquor smell she had grown to hate and an odd look from the bartender.

She turned the corner onto the main street on her way back to the others when she ran right into Toboe. She took a graceful dive onto the pavement and there was a nice little thump sound when her bum hit the pavement.

"Ouch!" Tala scowled, scrunching up her nose.

Toboe quickly pulled her to her feet and apologized repeatedly. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered as she brushed the dirt off of her jeans. "What are you doing here?"

A light blush crept over Toboe's features. "I just came to find you is all."

"Oh." Tala hesitated, her cheeks turning the same rosy color as Toboe's. "Well we should head back then."

"Yeah we probably should."

Toboe held out his hand and shyly Tala took hold of it with a small smile, her blush turning to an even deeper red.

They were almost back to the scrap yard where Tsume and Kiba were waiting when they noticed Blue and Hige talking in the middle of a bridge. Tala was going to call out to them when Toboe shushed her and pulled them both behind one of the stone pillars.

Without much effort both of the young wolves could make out every word the older couple was saying. Toboe laughed at Hige's flirting technique but Tala was dead calm. Blue was telling Hige about her life before she joined the guys on their quest to paradise. Apparently she had been a pet just like Tala. Well not really anything like Tala, but Blue had had the same devotion to this Pops person that Tala has had toward her Lady.

It made Tala feel at least a little bit better about herself hearing what Blue was saying to Hige.

Tala jumped when Hige noticed them.

"Huh? What the hell are you two doing here?"

Toboe just laughed and rubbed the back of his head with a big smile.

"We just happened to be passing by."

They ran over to their elder pack mates.

Suddenly a gun shot echoed through the town.

"Hige was that a…" Toboe asked concerned.

Everyone already knew the answer and Hige's face contorted in anger. "Damn!"

Without warning Hige turned around and jumped off the bridge, immediately followed by Toboe. Tala leaned over the railing next to Blue frantically.

_What are they crazy!_

Hige looked back up at the two females with an annoyed expression.

"Hey what are you doin? We gotta go!"

Blue nodded and joined them over the railing landing softly after the 50 foot drop. Tala yelped, and Hige shouted up to her impatiently.

"Come on house pet! What are you waiting for? Move it!"

"I….. I can't!" The young female stuttered, terrified.

Blue called back up to her. "Yes you can just jump!"

Toboe also called up. "You'll be fine I promise!"

_Yeah sure I will. But they did it okay and I did jump out of a moving truck earlier. So, here goes!_

Tala leapt off of the ledge and fell the long distance to the ground. Her landing was more of a sliding stumble than the others but she managed not to land on her behind, which was an improvement from her other recent attempts at landings.

Without wasting anymore time the four wolves took off at a blinding run toward their comrades.


	21. Confession

As always I must thank everyone who reads this and especially those who review, I love you guys!

For the last time, this chapter follows the episode "Don't make me Blue" including the dialogue. With the exception that Blue is already traveling with them and Tala is there. Most of the dialogue is from the episode cept for the places i altered it a bit to fit my plot line.

All disclaimers apply.

ENJOY! And don't forget to review!

* * *

The four wolves raced as fast as they could to the spot where they had left Tsume and Kiba, only to find that the two had vanished.

"They're gone." Hige breathed, stating the obvious.

Toboe spotted a large splatter of red. "What?"

Tala looked over his shoulder. "Is that blood?"

Toboe turned to Hige.

"Looks like someone was shot."

Tala screamed as two more gunshots echoed through the air. Blue took off after the noise.

"C'mon, it sounds like its coming from this direction."

--------

The small group didn't have to go far before catching up with the wayward members of the pack. Tsume had been clipped in the shoulder but the two didn't look any worse for wear.

An old man in a trailer had his shotgun trained on the pair of wolves.

Hige slid to a surprised stop. "Oh Crap!"

His scream startled the old man, who reflexively turned the gun on Hige and the others. Taking quick action, Blue went after the gunman. Tala screamed as the man shot, but Blue skillfully dodged the bullet.

When the dust cleared Blue was sitting right in front of the old man with pleading eyes. Toboe, Hige, and Tala ran up behind Tsume and Kiba as Kiba addressed the old man.

"We're not gunna do anything to you. So just leave us alone. I don't want to fight if there's no reason to; I don't wanna kill."

Tala was awestruck by his words. The young wolf dog didn't think killing bothered the other members of her pack at all, but Kiba was standing there pleading with this old man to prevent an unnecessary death.

Tsume turned his head as shouts could be heard in the distance. Tala stepped over to him and whispered.

"What is it?"

"Those creeps from earlier came back with guns. They're the ones that are after us." Tsume growled.

The grey wolf then shouted to the old man.

"Those people want to capture us and sell us to the highest bidder. It's up to you whether we can avoid bloodshed."

The old man stared at the pack of wolves before him. Tala stepped forward cautiously.

"Please sir, help us. Please."

The old man finally lowered his rifle and Kiba quickly explained the plan.

--------------

Moments later the men that had attacked them earlier reached the trailer. What they saw was a crazy old man shooting at the seemingly dead wolves.

"Die you damn wolves, die! Take this and this!"

The gun went off over and over and Tala willed herself not to flinch and give them all away.

The gang leader was appalled at the old man's actions.

"Did you kill them!?"

The old man turned his gun on the gang members before his wife intervened, pulling the gun down.

"Stop it! That's enough!"

As the husband and wife continued to argue, the gang leader looked on in disgust. He spat on the ground.

"Damn it! Those things are worthless if they're dead!"

The leader and his gang took off.

---------

When the group was sure they were gone the wolves slowly got back to their feet. Kiba thanked the old man and started to walk off when the old man's wife stopped him.

"Wait. You children look half starved. Please, let me get you something to eat.

In no time the wolf pack was munching on the wonderful food the woman had prepared, all except Blue and Tala that is.

Blue sat next to the old man in her wolf form as he stroked her blue/black coat. Tala sat on the other side of her with her knees pulled to her chest. The young half breed was still a bit shaken up about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

For about the hundredth time the old woman apologized to the group of teens.

"Please forgive my husband. I can't believe he thought you were wolves of all things. He's getting more and more confused lately. That's why we came out here on this little jaunt. Let's spend the time we have left on the road he said. So now this trailer is our home as well as our coffin. But we've seen such horrible things. That castle of the Darcias to the west of here, which must have been beautiful once, is nothing but a grave."

The mention of that name made Kiba's ears twitch forward.

"Castle of the Darcias?"

The woman put her head down slightly and continued her story.

"It's as if everything in this world has given up its desire to live."

Kiba interrupted her with a slight smile.

"No it hasn't. The old man isn't confused at all. He's right we are wolves."

The woman looked at each one of the young travelers stunned. Hige smiled at Toboe.

"You ready to go?"

Toboe nodded. Blue changed back into her human form.

"Goodbye mister and take care." She told the old man before joining Kiba and the others. The old woman stood next to her husband as Tala stood up. The young female bowed in front of the couple.

"Bye and thank you for your help earlier and the food."

As she walked over to the others the old man finally spoke.

"Where are you going to go?"

Kiba looked back at him over his shoulder.

"To the castle in the west."

In the blink of an eye the six wolves were out of sight; on their way to Darcia's castle in search of the flower maiden.


	22. A Trail into Trouble and Tears

As always I must thank everyone who reads this and especially those who review, I love you guys!

The first part of this chapter follows the episode "Men's Lament." And I again appologize for the long wait.

I have added a few sketches I did of Tala in wolf/dog form to my myspace page! Go to my profile and click the link if you want to see. The sketches can be found right on my page toward the middle of the picture slideshow. and if you have a myspace account just click on the link to my pics and it is on the second page (this is a bigger pic than what is on the slideshow) and titled Malamute mix musings! Check it out!

All disclaimers apply.

ENJOY! And don't forget to review!

* * *

The six wolves stood at the edge of the city after their narrow escape. Toboe was standing on top of a banister looking to the vast expanse of nothing south of the city. 

"The path of lunar flowers went that way on the full moon, right?"

Hige didn't even bother to turn and look from his perch on a stone bench next to Blue, before answering the young wolf.

"They sure did."

Toboe looked back at him over his shoulder. "Are we going?"

Hige grinned. "Well yeah, we have too."

Tala looked up at Hige questioningly from her seat on the ledge of one of the city's many fountains. "We have too?"

The tan wolf leaned forward. "Of course we have to. Trying to find paradise is something every wolf has to do."

Toboe was trying to read the look that crept over Tala's features. Was it fear, apprehension, doubt? He couldn't quite tell.

"You're still coming with us, aren't you Tala?"

When the young half breed didn't answer, Kiba spoke up.

"Maybe you would be better off being around humans. It's not too late to go back, for you or Blue."

Hige was shocked. "What the hell are you talking about Kiba!"

Blue wrinkled her nose slightly at what Kiba was suggesting.

"I have no intention of going back. I've told you that already. As much as Tala and I may want to go back, we could never return to the way we were before. Not now, not after what we've all been through together. Right Tala?"

Tala didn't look up at the others. She felt silly for questioning her place in what had become her pack, even if she did still have her doubts.

"Yeah, you're right Blue. I just want to see this through and find out what I really am."

Tsume looked as if he were going to comment on what he thought the spoiled house dog really was, but was silenced by a hard glare from Kiba. The white wolf's eyes softened slightly as he turned to Tala.

"Then I guess the only thing to do is to get moving."

Tala pulled on her pack and walked over to the group. Toboe hopped down from the railing.

"I'm glad you really want to come with us. Now if only Cheza was with us."

Hige jumped over and smacked Toboe in the back of the head.

"I told you not to talk about that."

He turned to the south were Toboe had been looking earlier.

"Now that that's all settled, time to get a move on! On to Paradise!"

Kiba cut him off, effectively destroying the tan wolf's thunder. "We're going this way."

Toboe was confused. "But paradise isn't over there."

The white wolf growled under his breath. "No but Darcia's keep is."

"Darcia's keep?" Tala asked even more confused than Toboe.

"Yeah."

Toboe stepped toward their leader. "You think… Cheza's there?"

Kiba nodded and for the first time Tsume spoke up.

"Kiba, you do realize that Cheza may not be there?"

Kiba again narrowed his eyes at the grey wolf. "She is there. She's waiting for us. I know she is."

"That noble will be there too you know." Tsume scoffed remembering their previous encounters with Darcia.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Tsume returned Kiba's steely glare. "We all might get killed this time."

Kiba's resolve was unshakable.

"If we're meant to die, then so be it."

Tsume lowered his head. "If it comes to that you're on your own."

Toboe was excited despite the grim possibilities. He looked around with a happy grin. "So we're going right? To where Cheza is?"

Hige grinned also. "Right! Let's go!"

They both went after Kiba and Tsume who were already on their way. Blue was a few steps behind the boys. Toboe noticed that Tala wasn't following them. He stopped running and called back to her.

"C'mon Tala, let's go!"

With a shrug and a small sigh Tala quickly caught up, and the six strong wolf pack ran into the setting sun on their way to rescue the flower maiden from Darcia once again.

----------------------

The wolves ran well into the night before stopping to rest. They were all exhausted and were almost immediately asleep.

Tala laid there with her eyes closed until she was sure everyone was sleeping. Quietly, she grabbed her backpack and walked out of the small cave they had found. The half breed walked through the snow for a few minutes until she was a good ways away from the others.

In front of her was a cliff that overlooked the road below. After a few tries, she shifted into her human form and sat down with her legs dangling over the edge.

The wolf-dog pulled her back pack off and dug out the blanket and the stuffed rabbit toy. She wrapped the colorful cloth around her shoulders and was immediately engulfed in Cheza's sweet scent.

Looking down at the worn rabbit in her hands, Tala couldn't stop the cascade of tears that began. She missed how things used to be. She missed her home, her lady, her simple existence. Knowing that Blue was right about not ever being able to go back, only made her miss it even more.

Tala jumped when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and found Toboe sitting next to her.

"You okay Tala?"

The young girl attempted to wipe away her tears but more just kept coming. Her silent sobs trapped her voice in her throat, so she just shook her head no.

"Tell me what's wrong. What can I do to make you feel better?"

Tala couldn't take the concerned look in his eyes. She completely broke down and cried into Toboe's shoulder.

A bit taken aback by the female's reaction, Toboe tentatively wrapped his arms around her, in an attempt to offer her some reassurance.

"Tala everything is going to be okay. We're going to get Cheza back, you'll see."

Tala shook her head. "It's not that." She choked out between sobs.

"It's just… everything! I'm so afraid. I'm afraid for Cheza, for all of you, for Cher, Gunny… and I'm afraid… afraid that I'll never be a good enough wolf to be anything but a burden to all of you. I'm afraid that I really am nothing more than a terrified house pet like Tsume says."

Toboe tightened his arms around her.

"Tala you are good enough already! Tsume has no right to call you that. You've more than proven yourself Tala. You and Kiba saved us all from Darcia. You got us all out of those cages when we were captured. You saved Cheza when the ice shattered on the river and from those spirits in the dead valley. You're a real wolf no matter what Tsume or anyone else says."

What Toboe said made her feel a lot better, but Tala still couldn't stop crying. She buried her head deeper into Toboe's shoulder and cried for what seemed like forever, eventually crying herself to sleep.

After Tala's breathing had evened out and the sobbing had stopped, Toboe leaned Tala back to look at her tear stained face. He hated seeing her cry, but he didn't know what else he could do or say to reassure her.

Carefully he grabbed her pack and slung it over his free shoulder. Shifting Tala's weight, Toboe stood up cradling her in his arms, careful not to let the toy rabbit fall from her limp grasp.

He made his way through the snow back to the cave.


	23. A Storm Filled Path

As always I must thank everyone who reads this and especially those who review, I love you guys!

This chapter follows the episode "The Fallen Keep."

The first finished character sheet of Tala can be found on my deviant art page. The link is im my profile check it out!

All disclaimers apply. And I again apologize for the long wait.

Hope ya like it! And don't forget to review!

oh and was I the only one that didn't catch onto the fact that Cheza is supposed to be blind. I just got done reading the Manga version and it points out that little fact that I completely missed. Although now that I think about it, that makes darcia's first comments to cheza make a lot more sense.

* * *

Tala snuggled closer into the warm body she was leaning against in a futile effort to fall back asleep. Reluctantly, she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and the world around her slowly came into focus.

The young half-breed looked over her should to see just what she was leaning against. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment when she realized that she was sitting in Toboe's lap, snuggled up to his chest.

She heard a slight snicker from the other side of the cave and immediately stood up when she realized the others were staring at her and Toboe. Her face turned almost as red as Toboe's shirt.

Startled awake by Tala's quick motion, Toboe stood as well with a big yawn and a stretch, completely oblivious as to why everyone was staring at him.

Kiba cracked a small smile, but left no room for comments of any sort as the pack once again headed off in the direction of Darcia's keep.

----------

It was about mid afternoon when the pack's pace was slowed to a crawl on account of a snow storm that had blown in from the west.

Kiba and Tsume didn't miss a beat, but the rest of the wolves were having a hard time keeping pace.

Hige looked back at Blue and the two pups and then back up at Tsume and Kiba. Toboe, Blue, and Tala were struggling to keep up and falling more behind with every step. Knowing that all three of them were to stubborn to complain he took it upon himself to speak up.

"Kiba!"

Tsume turned and looked back, but Kiba just kept walking.

Hige scowled and ran after the white wolf. He grabbed Kiba's shoulder and spun the wolf around to face him. Panting, he yelled over the wind.

"Will you wait up! C'mon… You're going to fast… Let's take a break."

"We don't have time for that." Before he was even finished explaining he turned on his heel and started walking again. He stopped when Hige persisted

"Would you use your head for once? We've got a girl and two little kids with us."

Slightly annoyed Blue yelled up to them. "I can hear you ya know." Unconsciously, she leaned over slightly to catch her breath. "Don't worry about me, I can keep up."

Toboe was completely bent over with his hands on his knees and breathing heavily, but he looked up at Hige after Blue's comment.

"Yeah, me too."

Tala didn't say anything. Right at that moment it took everything she had to just stay on her feet, but she was well aware of Tsume's judgmental gaze just waiting for her to complain.

When the malamute mix didn't say anything Tsume rolled his eyes and nonchalantly directed his next statement to the others.

"You do realize that Hige's the one that wants to rest don't you?"

Hige took offence to his remark and quickly defended himself. "I do not I just…"

Tsume cut him off. "But you've got to admit, he does have a point."

The older grey wolf locked steely eyes with Kiba.

"At this rate none of us will make it. We can take shelter in those rocks until the storm clears."

They all looked over to the jagged cluster of large rocks less than fifty yards form where they were.

"That settles it then." Hige said turning back to Blue, Toboe, and Tala. "Can you guys hang in a little longer?"

Blue gave him a slight glare. "Just worry about yourself, alright?"

Hige looked down at his feet in a defeated way. "Yes Ma'am. Sorry."

Tsume watched the still silent Tala as the group headed in the direction of the shelter. Not willing to cave under his scrutiny Tala carried herself a bit taller and pushed ahead to the front of the group.

Unimpressed Tsume again locked eyes with Kiba, who looked annoyed at the fact that he had just been overruled. "Let's go."

The rocks in the distance turned out to be a half buried structure of some kind. And although it didn't offer any protection from the biting cold it did block the wind and the heavy snow.

After attempting several times to switch into her wolf form, Tala finally gave up and slid down the wall between Blue and Toboe. Her teeth were chattering and she could stop her arms from shaking.

They had only been there for a few hours when Kiba got restless and stared out the cave entrance into the blizzard. Almost reading his mind Tsume cut off the white wolf before he could announce that they were going to head back out.

"The sun'll be up soon. We should rest here until then."

"What do you say Kiba? I mean the storm will blow itself out by morning." Hige added in an over chipper tone.

Kiba continued to stare through the blizzard in the direction of Darcia's keep. "It already has."

Every one but Tala looked up, shocked by his statement.

Kiba looked back at his pack with a determined glance. "Come on it'll be fine."

Tsume was getting frustrated at Kiba's lack of understanding.

"Well none of us will be fine!" he growled.

Kiba glared at them all and gritted his teeth, still unable to see the problem. "Do what you want. I'm leaving."

Blue stood up, not wanting to hold anyone back. "Look, I can handle it."

Toboe stood up too. "Yeah, let's get going."

Hige scowled at Kiba. "No, I'm not going anywhere till morning."

Kiba turned back out toward the storm. "I understand." And with that he jumped out of their small shelter and disappeared into the falling snow.

Toboe took a step after him. "Kiba…"

"No, let him go." Hige growled with distain in his voice.

Toboe looked over at him surprised. "But why?"

"Right now the only thing he can see is Cheza. It doesn't make any difference whether we're with him or not."

Leaning back against the wall Tsume closed his eyes again. "We'll follow him once this storm blows over. For now just get some rest and don't worry about it."

Blue looked over at Hige. "Hige, you sure about this?"

Hige studied the floor and then rubbed the back of his head. "He obsesses too much. What can you do?"

Tala stood up and pulled her backpack on. The other wolves watched in shock as the young female walked over to the entrance and stared off in the direction Kiba disappeared. With a stern face and an expressionless voice, she spoke up for the first time that day.

"I'm following him."

Toboe was immediately standing next to her and both Hige and Tsume got to their feet.

Toboe tried to catch Tala's gaze but she continued to stare out into the storm. "Tala, you can't be serious. "You're exhausted, you can't…"

Tala cut him off with a look that left no room to argue. "I am."

Tsume walked over to the house dog. "If you follow him in this you may not make it all the way to Darcia's keep."

Tala locked eyes with the scarred wolf standing in front of her.

"I know, but I just have to."

The older wolf stepped aside. "If you get lost out there, you're on your own. We aren't going to waste any time looking for you."

Tala understood what leaving meant but something was telling her that she couldn't wait with the others. She had to go after Kiba.

"I know."


	24. prt 1 Fire and Ice

This is part one of two for this chapter. This I felt could stand alone if it wasn't so darn short so I'm simply splitting this into two parts cause I really feel bad for not posting in SO long and I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer for an update. Next part will be out in a few days, PROMISE.

All disclaimers apply and don't forget to review.

* * *

Tala trudged through the thick blanket of snow and fought against the howling wind as she slowly headed to Darcia's keep after Kiba. She was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't one of her best ideas. 

She had finally been able to switch into her wolf form, but it wasn't making all that much of a difference. Ice coated her fur, and she was pretty sure her folded back ears had frozen to the top of her head.

The wolf-dog had stopped a few times in order to catch her breath but each time she pushed forward for fear of falling asleep in the deep snow and never waking up.

After a few hours of blindly following after Kiba, Tala knew she was in trouble. She just couldn't keep going. The canine was almost frozen and she had lost all feeling in her paws and nose.

Suddenly, she was unable to keep her wolf shape and involuntarily slipped back into her human form. As she pulled out the blanket from her back pack to wrap around herself, she inwardly thought how weird it was that she had even switched form. You'd think that since she was originally a wolf that that would be the shape her body would instinctively revert to.

The wolf-dog didn't really have that much time to ponder the thought though because in the next second she was face down in the snow.

Her body just couldn't move anymore. The cold snow stung her face as she laid in it but her body just wouldn't respond to her. It didn't take long for her to surrender to her exhaustion and slip into a dangerous sleep.

* * *

AGAIN This is just part one of the chapter. I'll post the next half in the next few days. And thanks again so much for being so patient! 


	25. prt 2 Fire and Ice

Here's part 2 hope you like it!

* * *

Cher still couldn't believe that she had run into Hubb back in that little town, and yet here she was, sitting next to him in the passenger side of some beat up old Volkswagen, headed to Darcia's keep. 

She looked behind her when the old man in the backseat mumbled something about 'those damned wolves' before shifting his position and falling back to sleep.

Wolves, they were what started this entire journey Cher found herself on. That big white wolf had shown up at the lab and then Cheza had been taken by that noble Darcia. That's when Cher had left everything she knew behind and went after the flower maiden.

She wasn't sure what her ultimate goal was. She just knew that she had to find Cheza, and the best way to accomplish that was to follow the wolves.

The scientist sighed and focused on the early morning sunrise over the snow. Her mind drifted back to when she had quite literally ran into Tala, the wolf-dog she had given to her sister as a puppy.

Cher had always known that Tala was half wolf, but never in a million years would've thought that the little Malamute mix would wind up traveling with the very wolves that were spoken of in the Book of the Moon.

Cher would never be able to forget the image of the tiny puppy she had helped raise standing tall and proud on that hill all grown up with a wolf at her side, or the sound of the heart chilling howl that echoed through the air before the wolf-dog disappeared.

"Hey!"

The blond jumped at the gruff voice that yelled in her ear from the backseat. Both she and Hubb turned to look at the half drunk old man.

"Hey stop the car."

Hubb rolled his eye at him as he slowed the car. "Why do we have to stop now?"

The old man smirked. "What can I say? I gotta take a piss."

Cher and Hubb stayed in the car as Quent walked away from the road to relieve himself.

The old wolf hunter was almost immediately sobered up by the frigid wind, and began cursing his bladder for forcing him out of the warmth of the inside of the car.

He was soon walking back to the car, when he noticed something orange against the white snow on the other side of one of the snow banks lining the road.

Hubb rolled down the window when he noticed Quent staring off. "Let's go old man!"

Quent shushed him. "Hold on, I think I see something."

Hubb followed the grey haired drunk over to the other side of the snow bank. Quent bent down and brushed the snow away from the orange object.

"It's a piece of fabric or something."

He tugged on it a bit and gasped when it uncovered a small hand that was just the slightest shade of blue. "Holy shit! There's someone under here."

Both men immediately dropped to their knees and began to push away the layer of snow. In less than a minute they had removed most of the snow.

"She's just a kid." Hubb said shocked as he pulled her the rest of the way out from under the snow. "Is she breathing?"

Quent leaned down and put his ear to the girl's blue tinted mouth. "Yeah, but just barely."

Hubb stood up and dashed back to the car to get Cher. He yelled back over his shoulder. "Bring her back to the car."

Without an argument or a second thought, Quent scooped the girl up into his arms and started walking back.

The girl groaned slightly and leaned into him with a shiver. He looked down at her and saw her nose wrinkle slightly.

"Blue…"

Quent stopped dead and gaped at the girl half frozen in his arms.

Her eyes opened slightly and she looked up at the man holding her with her two toned eyes. Quent could see disappointment flash across her face.

The girl closed her eyes again. "I thought you were Blue. You kinda smell like her."

Another shiver ran through her body before she lost consciousness again.

Quent stared down at her until he heard Hubb's voice yelling at him to move it.

_Blue_


	26. Conflict at the Keep

Sorry for the beyond long wait but here's the next chapter!

Don't forget to review! And there is some new Tala stuff on my devart so check it out!

* * *

Tala's skin was so cold that it actually burned and she was shivering so violently that her muscles were beginning to ache. She moaned against the pain and burrowed deeper into the blankets that were covering her.

The half-breed could hear voices all around her but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

Blearily, she opened her eyes but the faces around her never came into focus so she closed them again.

It was clear to her that the people were not Kiba and the others though; she could tell by their scents that they were just humans. The funny thing was beyond that she couldn't tell the difference between the scents, although they did seem familiar.

The three of them were arguing about something, and Tala didn't like the tone in their voices. They all sounded angry.

------------

Cher wasn't even going to entertain the plan of action Quent was suggesting. The old man was adamant that they leave the girl and simply continue on like they never found her in the first place.

Even though he was a grumpy old man, Hubb couldn't imagine what would cause the drunk to be so insistent on leaving a young girl to freeze in the snow. Cher on the other hand had an idea.

The scientist's heart caught in her throat the moment Quent put the girl in the backseat and she saw the old brightly colored blanket the girl clung to. Add to that the backpack and the silver collar that hung loosely around her neck and Cher was certain that the girl was Tala.

She wasn't quite sure how Quent had come to the conclusion that Tala was part wolf or had something to do with the wolves, but she was sure that was why he didn't want anything to do with the girl.

Cher was not backing down and soon the two were in a heated shouting match. The two didn't even notice that the girl had begun shaking or that Hubb had moved into the backseat with her and covered her with his coat.

The young scientist and the old drunk just kept arguing back and forth and there was no end in sight. Hubb pulled the girl closer to him when she let out a moan and attempted to pull the blankets tighter.

After a few moments the girl's eyes fluttered open ever so slightly. Hubb could just make out the fact that one was blue and the other was brown before she closed them again.

The bickering in the front seat grew louder and Hubb noticed the girl's nose wrinkle up in a scowl. Quent was being ridiculous and Hubb had had enough of this pointless quarrelling.

"Hey! Knock it off!"

Neither one seemed to hear him.

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!"

His voice echoed inside the car and silenced Cher and Quent.

"There's no way we're just going to leave her so there is no point in arguing!"

Quent scowled at the younger detective, but kept his mouth shut, and Hubb glared back.

"You're driving, so shut up, get in the car, and get it moving. Cher, let's go."

----------

An hour later, Hubb and Quent had switched places and the trio could see Darcia's Keep coming into view. It wouldn't be long before they reached its doors and were one step closer to finding the flower maiden and the wolves.

Quent stared at the sleeping girl beside him as they approached the hulking structure. He was pretending to be asleep so it didn't seem like he cared but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

It was weird that they had even found her out in the middle of nowhere alone, miles away from anything and it was even weirder that she had told him he smelled like Blue.

What did this girl have to do with Blue and did that somehow connect her to the wolves?

Quent wasn't sure and frankly wasn't sober enough to work out all the details but he didn't like it.

He didn't like it one bit.

----------

Tala's nose twitched as she roused from her near fatal sleep. Blearily, the young wolf cross opened her eyes.

For a moment she panicked at the darkness that surrounded her but then she realized it was because of the blanket that covered her.

She groaned as she sat up and pulled the blanket off her. Tala took in her surroundings while she attempted to recall the events of the last few hours. Somehow she had found her way into an old car. Her nose wrinkled at the overwhelming smell of booze.

She tried to remember just how she got there, but her mind was coming up blank.

That's when she recognized the other scents floating around the car. Her eyes snapped to the front seat as she figured out who they belonged to.

They were from Cher and Hubb. They had been in the car with her at some point.

Carefully but quickly she got out of the car and after a few aggravating attempts managed shift into her wolf form.

She sniffed around the car and sure enough Cher and Hubb had been there along with another human, but those weren't the only scents that lingered on the snow.

Kiba and the others had been there too.

Tala looked up at the dark looming structure in front of her. It had to be Darcia's keep, somehow she had managed to end up right where she needed to be.

The half breed jumped when the sharp sound of a gun shot echoed through the air. Her feet practically flew beneath her as she raced into the fortress.

She took turns at random, heading in the direction the sound had come from.

Then out of no where she got that terrible feeling she had felt back when they were crossing the plains, right before that ship had showed up.

Barely a second later a red beam cut in front of her and caused an explosion which threw her back into the wall behind her.

Blood blinded her left eye as it spilled down her face from a small gash on her forehead. Other than that she was relatively unscathed and once again took off in the direction she was headed.

The building was collapsing all around her as small explosions rocked the structure.

Tala rounded a corner just in time to see Blue get blasted to the ground by one of those creepy soldiers they had encountered before.

"Blue!" She yelled as she rushed forward.

Without thinking she raced past a stunned Cher, Hubb, and Cheza and launched herself at the soldier who had downed Blue.

Her teeth connected with the soft armor around his neck with deadly accuracy.

Her ears swiveled back as she heard a familiar click and she immediately launched herself at the soldier who was preparing to fire his weapon.

This time though the solder had reacted fast enough to raise his arm in defense and her teeth clamped onto his right forearm instead of his neck.

Before Tala had time to pull back for another attack the soldier swung his shield around. With surprising force he threw her to the ground next to the other fallen half breed, and Tala joined her friend in the dark grasp of unconsciousness.


	27. Blood

Again I am SOOOOOO sorry for the beyond long wait but here's the next chapter!

Don't forget to review!

* * *

As awareness finally found Tala, the first thing she noticed was the piercing pain rebounding inside her skull.

She grimaced against the pain and attempted to open her eyes.

Only one was cooperating. The other was sealed shut by a layer of dried blood and was useless. The open eye wasn't very much help either. Her vision was too distorted and blurry to make out anything of value.

Blank shadows were all that the wolf dog could see.

Her other senses had also abandoned her. The ringing in her head made it impossible to hear anything around her, and her sense of smell was overloaded by the metallic scent of blood.

She did however sense others around her, and not knowing if they were friend or foe, immediately went on the defensive.

Her ears went back and her lips curled into a menacing snarl. Tala pulled herself to her feet, but her legs shook from the effort and it took everything she had not to collapse back to the ground. There was no way she could attack or defend if it came down to it.

The injured wolf dog flinched and snapped at the air in front of her when she felt a hand lightly graze her shoulder. She felt the air move as they pulled away and threw her ears forward hoping to catch some kind of sound.

Everything remained silent past the ringing in her ears.

Her body tensed as she felt the hand again, but she didn't have the energy to make a move against it. Tala cringed as it made contact but was surprised when the callous attack she was expecting never came.

Instead the hand began moving back and forth in comforting strokes. It only took a few repetitions for Tala to recognize who it was. Relief flooded over her and she collapsed into the person beside her. She leaned into them so that she was as close as she could possibly get and the faint scent of Cher's perfume made its way through the thick scent of blood.

---------------------------

Both Hubb and Cher jumped when the unconscious malamute cross began to stir. They didn't move at first because neither of them was sure how she would react. Cher knew it was Tala, but seeing the way she had mercilessly went after those soldiers was a wakeup call as to the wolf cross's true nature.

In less than a minute the injured canine was up on her feet and snarling. Immediately Cher called out to her trying to get her to calm down, but it was as if Tala could not hear her.

Against Hubb's protests Cher reached out and lightly stroked Tala's shoulder in an effort to calm her.

Despite the terrible shape she was in, the wolf dog's teeth reacted with lightning speed and had Hubb not pulled back her arm, Cher would have been missing fingers.

Cher gulped and attempted to slow her racing heart. "Whoa, that was really close."

Hubb leaned back. "You're telling me!"

Seeing how Tala's ears reacted, Cher began humming a song she constantly heard her sister sing to the wolf dog before she died. After a few moments she reached her hand out again.

"You're kidding right? She just about took your arm off!" Hubb protested.

Cher shot him a look that clearly said _Shut it or you'll be the one loosing an arm_, and Hubb didn't argue.

Assertively Cher placed her hand once again on Tala's shoulder. She felt the wolf dog's muscles tighten but an attack like before didn't follow. Calmly the blond began stroking Tala's fur in nice even movements.

It didn't take long for the canine to relax and Cher soon ended up with the large animal snuggled into her on her lap.

Hubb blinked a few times, not quite believing what just happened. "Well, I'm impressed."

"She just needed to know we weren't going to hurt her. I guess she really is just a big lap dog at heart, despite what she's been through. Hand me your handkerchief Hubb, I'm going to try to clean her up a bit if she'll let me. "

It wasn't long before Tala drifted off to sleep and slowly but surely the blood washed away revealing the black and white face Cher remembered so fondly. The scientist gently ran her fingers over the scars that ran across Tala's muzzle and recalled the day she had gotten them.

Cher vaguely wondered where Gunny had ended up and how he was doing. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Hubb tapped her on the shoulder.

"Heads up I think we've arrived where ever we were headed."

Cher took a moment to get her bearings and realized he was right. The ship had definitely stopped and footsteps could be heard coming toward the door.

When it opened the trio was greeted by the same soldiers that had captured them.

Without a word they roughly forced Hubb and Cher against the wall of their cell, while one of them roughly grabbed Tala and took her out the door way.

Cher anxiously turned around. "No! Wait! Bring her back!"

The black clad soldier securing her didn't appreciate her outburst and slammed her roughly back into the wall.

"Cher!" Hubb shouted defensively. "You leave her alone!"

He pushed the soldier holding him back in an effort to get free, but instead received a harsh blow to the head and fell unconscious to the floor.

"Hubb! You basterds!" Cher cried before instinctively reacting the same way Hubb did.

It took even less time before she too was on the ground slipping into a forced slumber.

* * *

TBC... 


	28. Found and Lost

Again I am sorry for the beyond long wait. I apparently suck at updating regularly, but trust me it WILL always be eventually updated. I love my stories and am finishing this one. In fact we're just about there less than 5 chapters to go at this point I think. That's what its looking like anyway.

Here's the next chapter!

Don't forget to review!

* * *

Tala could feel herself finally waking up. Her body ached everywhere; even her fur hurt if that was even possible. She could tell she wasn't in the same place as before and her heart dropped when she realized Cher's scent was gone.

The half breed could hear muffled voices and the roar of an engine. She could feel the coolness of the metal she was laying on and the vibrations of the metal as it shook. They were on the move, in another damn truck.

The wolf dog groaned when the vehicle hit a dip in the road and the motion threw her into the side of the cage she was in. She struggled to open her eyes and this time they both cooperated although her vision was still a little blurry. Lifting her head slightly, Tala took a long draw of the air around her taking in the scents it had to offer. Her nose wrinkled at scent of stale blood, rusting metal, and exhaust.

The scents coming from behind her were much better and made her tail wag. With great effort Tala painfully got to her feet and shakily turned around. Behind her in their own cages were Cheza and Blue. The Malamute cross was about to ask where they were when a faint sound made her ears twitch backward. Looking over her shoulder Tala pointed her ears toward the sound hoping to be able to pick up just what it was.

Then with no warning the truck slid to a sudden stop and the momentum again threw her into the front of the cage she was in making her head spin. Gunfire erupted all around them and explosions could be heard in the distance. A closer explosion rocked truck they were in and bullets were bouncing off the exterior armor.

Blue and Cheza remained calm, but once Tala cleared her head and took in all the sounds and smells the young female began to panic. She started whining and pacing nervously in her cage. Blue tried to calm her but it was no use.

Out of nowhere Tala stopped dead and stared out the back of the truck ears forward. The half breed heard a sound that was out of place. It was a sneeze she was sure of it. She focused on the area the sneeze had come from and through the din of the battle going on around them she heard two familiar voices.

"It's Cher and Hubb!" She exclaimed tail swishing happily before she started to bark frantically to guide the pair to them. She stopped when a messy blond bun appeared in the opening at the back of the truck between the two canvas flaps.

Cher peered over the edge. "Tala, Cheza!" The scientist jumped back down and pushed the button to open the hatch. She and Hubb climbed in and Cher gasped when she saw Blue in the cage behind Cheza.

Hubb walked past her after opening Tala's cage by shooting off the double lock. He spotted Blue in the back. "Isn't that Quent's?" The former detective said slightly confused. "Don't worry, we'll get you out."

Using the same method he used to open Tala's cage, he opened Cheza's and then Blue's.

Blue shifted into her human form as she stepped out of the cage and Cher and Hubb both gasped with wide eyes. At this point they were both convinced the wolves existed, but to see one of them change right in front of them was still a bit shocking.

Tala tried to change but couldn't focus long enough to do it. It wasn't necessary anyway and she jumped off the truck with Cheza following right behind her.

Blue brushed past Cher following them. "We've got to get away from here."

Tala let Blue take the lead, Hubb followed behind her, then Cheza, then Cher, with Tala bringing up the tail end as they ran through the caravan.

They hadn't gotten but a few yards when one of Jagura's troops jumped out from between two of the trucks and grabbed Cheza. Cher opened fire on him while Blue hit his arm making him drop Cheza. The black half breed finished with a kick to the head while Tala simultaneously took the soldier's legs out from under him.

He went down hard, and Cher yelled for Hubb to get Cheza out of harm's way. The former detective dropped his weapon and scooped up the flower maiden while Blue continued to pound on the soldier. The second she jumped back the soldier came at her with his blade. Cher emptied her clip of ammo at him but it didn't leave even a dent.

The black armored soldier was then separating Cher and Blue from Cheza and Hubb. Tala was in the middle but unsure of what to do; help the girls with the soldier or go on ahead with Hubb and Cheza.

The wolf-dog's ears twitched as she heard a now familiar sound suddenly above them. They all looked up as the airship came into view. The second it stopped above Cheza and Hubb Tala knew her decision had been made for her and she ran toward the pair.

She jumped at them just as Hubb turned to run. A white light surrounded them and Hubb was unable to move. Beside him the malamute cross was frozen in mid air.

There was a bright flash of light and in the next second the trio was gone.

* * *

**TBC...**


	29. The Keep and its Lady

I think I'm doing better at cutting down the wait. I still kinda suck at updating regularly, but trust me it WILL always be eventually updated. I love my stories and like I said last chapter I am finishing this one.

Its look in a little like my less than 5 prediction was a LITTLE premature but the story is definitely winding down to the tail end here. so EXCITING!!!

Enjoy!

Oh and don't forget to review!

* * *

Panic was setting in as Tala paced back and forth in the narrow hold they had been thrown into. Her ears were pinned to her head and she was panting almost to the point of hyperventilating. They had just gotten free and here they were, captured again by Jagura's troops. This was definitely not good, not good at all.

Tsume was right all along, Tala was a terrible wolf. Kiba and the others wouldn't have let this happen. It was the second time in a row she had tried to protect Cheza and they had been captured anyway. To make things even worse Tala had abandoned Blue and Cher right in the middle of a fight where they were clearly out numbered. God only knows what happened to them, and Tala prayed they made it out alive. She would never forgive herself if they got killed because she left them there.

The wolf dog stopped when Cheza ran past her to the small window. She tilted her head to the side and watched the flower maiden stare blindly out the glass.

"What is she doing?" Hubb asked in a hushed tone.

Tala took a tentative step forward, her ears swinging to the front as her head tilted the other way. "I dunno…"

The half breed stopped just behind the pink haired girl. Through the window all she could see were clouds, but a feeling she couldn't quite describe came over her suddenly. Her head tilted yet again as her ears twitched. "…Toboe?"

She wasn't quite sure how she knew, but suddenly she was sure the boys were still alive and were coming for them. Kiba would stop at nothing to rescue Cheza, and Tala knew she had to do whatever she could in the mean time to keep the flower maiden safe.

Hubb wasn't sure what to think as he watched Tala and Cheza. He was still very confused about this whole thing. He had somehow gotten himself completely caught up in something he couldn't understand. The only thing he was sure of was that Cher had a connection to Cheza somehow, and the fact that Tala was involved as well was more than coincidence. It was if the universe itself was determined to get him wrapped up in this mess.

The former detective jumped slightly as he felt the air ship start to descend.

All three of them froze as the ship came to a stop, and Tala's ears started to twitch as footsteps thundered down the hall.

A low growl rumbled in Tala's throat as they stopped in front of the door. She snarled and snapped her teeth as the door opened and four soldiers filed in. Three stepped toward Cheza and Tala cutting them off from Hubb, while the fourth slammed the ex-cop into the wall and secured his hands behind his back.

"Hubb!" Tala shouted as she leapt at the closest soldier. She yelped as she was immediately knocked to the ground by the soldier's shield. The space they were in was just too tight to maneuver in, and she watched helplessly as Hubb was dragged out of sight.

The wolf dog got to her feet only to be knocked into the wall and pinned there as they carried Cheza away. She fought hard against the shield holding her to the wall, but she couldn't free herself. Then out of nowhere a noose on the end of a pole was slipped around her neck.

The soldier pinning her eased back as the one holding the catch pole tightened the noose. Tala reared up on her back legs and flailed her head back and forth trying to rid herself of the catch pole. The more she fought the tighter it became, until it began cutting into her skin and she decided to change tactics.

She took a moment to assess the catch pole. Getting the noose off was obviously not happening, and the pole part of the device was preventing her from gutting the soldier holding the rope that held it tight.

The flaw of the device then showed itself to Tala. It completely depended on how well the person on the other end could hold on.

Tala immediately threw all her weight backward and jerked the pole almost entirely out of the soldier's hands. She then ran around the soldier who had pinned her earlier, sweeping his feet out from under him with the pole. The force of that motion ripped the pole completely out of the other soldier's grip, and as she completed her circle the end flew up and hit the third soldier right in the face.

The soldier who had snared her in the catch pole was suddenly defenseless right before her, and without a second thought Tala lunged at him. Her teeth were stopped mere centimeters from his face when the fourth soldier had returned and snared her with a second catch pole. The momentum of her own attack was used against her as she slammed into the floor and was pinned there by the second stick.

Once the soldier recovered from his brush with death, he grabbed the first stick and the two dragged Tala out of the hold fighting, pulling, and twisting all the way.

Her screaming and snarling echoed down the hall of the airship, and she continued fighting her restraints.

------------------------------------

It wasn't long before Tala had completely exhausted herself fighting against the steel poles that held her. She allowed the soldiers to drag her along while she took in her surroundings and tried to memorize the route they had taken. The problem was every corridor they turned down looked just like the one before it.

Tala's ears perked forward at the sound of a scuffle up ahead. As they passed the next intersecting hall, Tala saw a group of soldiers and men shuffling down the hallway. The last two soldiers were carrying an unconscious Hubb between them.

Tala called out to him and again began struggling against the men holding her. The metal loops cut deeper into her neck, but she didn't feel it anymore. She just continued to rear up and thrash about as the soldiers struggled to drag her forward.

"ENOUGH!"

Tala froze as the woman's voice echoed through the room they had entered.

The woman in front of them was dressed in strange armor and a mask obscured part of her face. It struck Tala that this woman before her had to be Lady Jagura.

The noble walked toward them and looked over Tala with a judgmental gaze.

The malamute cross was frozen under Jagura's leering eyes. She flinched when the noble grabbed her under the chin and studied her for a few moments before she stood up with a disgusted scowl.

"It's just a half breed. This one isn't the wolf we are looking for. Dispose of her."

A few drops of blood from the gash on Tala's neck dripped onto the floor and without warning a machine in the corner buzzed as a screen flashed.

Jagura stopped and looked at the screen that had come to life before throwing a glance back to the wolf dog behind her.

"How strange…"

Tala backed up a few steps as the noble walked toward her. She didn't like the odd look that suddenly came across her face.

"Hook her into the machine… See what it does. There is something different about this one."


End file.
